Taming Life: Sequel To Taming A Michael's
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John and Phil are now married, what will life throw at them and will they learn to tame it? SLASH M/M MPREG
1. The Day After

**TAMING LIFE: SEQUEL TO TAMING A MICHAELS**

**Title: Taming Life  
**

**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Summary: SEQUEL TO TAMING A MICHAEL'S: John and Phil are now married, what will life throw at them and will they learn to tame it?  
**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John and Phil woke up in one another's arms, they both turned and smiled at one another. "You're my husband" Phil said, John smiled and nestled closer to Phil. "Mmmmhmmm. We're married" John said, Phil smiled and kissed John's lips softly. "How about we get up, get ready and get some breakfast before heading home to tell everyone." Phil suggested, John smiled and nodded. "Sure babe." John said Phil smiled. They both got out of bed and headed into the bathroom, they had a nice hot shower together and got ready for the day. Phil dressed in his Gray and Blue Nike Dri-Fit Offense Performance Shorts, his Blue Nike Basketball Net Tee, his Gray Nike Therma-FIT KO 2.0 Hoodie and his Gray Nike Dual Fusion ST 2 High-Performance Running Shoes. John dressed in his White and Black Nike Trequartista Mesh Shorts, his Gray Nike Dri-FIT X-Ray Basketball Tee, his Black Nike Classic Fleece Hoodie and his Black Nike Overplay VII Wide Basketball Shoes.

Once they were ready they grabbed their things and headed downstairs, Phil checked them out of their room and they went and got into the car. They got in and Phil drove them to MacDonald's for breakfast. John smiled down at his ring as they drove, Phil had given him a 10k White Gold 1/4-ct. Diamond Swirl Ring they would go out and pick out their wedding bands later on. They got to MacDonald's and they headed inside, they went up to the counter and ordered.

Phil got the Big Breakfast with a Premium Roast Iced Coffee. John got the Cinnamon Melts with an Iced Caramel Mocha. Once they had their things they headed to a table and sat down. "So are you excited to tell everyone our news?" Phil asked, John smiled. "Yeah I am, but I am really nervous too. I just don't know if my dad will be OK with it." John said. "We can leave him until last if you'd like. Maybe go see my folks, then your dad and then hit your place last?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah that sounds good. We have so much to think about Phil. I mean tonight for instance, will you be staying over or what? I just don't know what to do." John said, Phil sighed and reached over and took John's hands in his own. "We'll figure something out babe, I promise." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. He trusted that he and Phil would figure out something. They finished off their breakfast and headed over to Phil's place to break the news to Lillian and Steve. John was nervous about telling them, he didn't know if they would be accepting to their marriage. They pulled up outside the Brooks home and they headed inside, Phil looked at John. "No matter what we'll be together. We're married now." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. They walked further into the house and saw Lillian cleaning up from breakfast and Steve reading the morning paper. "Hi kids, how was your night?" Lillian asked. "It was great" Phil said smiling at John. John smiled back at him.

"We have some news to share with you." Phil said, Lillian and Steve looked at them. "OK, what's going on?" they asked, Phil smiled. "Last night me and John got married" Phil said, Lillian's eyes went wide and she looked at her son.

"You what?!" she asked. "It wasn't planned, we were just so happy, it was my idea to start with. We wanted to do this mom. I love John and he loves me." Phil said, Lillian shook her head. "We want this so badly. We love each other and we were going to get married at some point so why not now" Phil said. "Are you kids certain about this? Marriage is a big deal. A huge commitment, right now you're teenagers and it's a first love kind of thing." Steve said, Phil smiled. "We want this, we love each other and we know it's not going to be easy but we want to at least try." Phil said, Steve and Lillian nodded.

"OK, then you have our support, this isn't what we thought you would do but we love John like a son and he has changed you for the better." Steve said, Phil and John smiled. "Have you told your folks John?" Lillian asked. "No not yet, they're next." John said. "Well good luck" Lillian said, John smiled and nodded. "Let's go see your dad now." Phil said, John smiled and nodded and they headed out the door, they got into Phil's car and they headed to Mark's ranch to tell him the news. They got there and got out and headed inside.

"Dad!" John called through the house. "Kitchen!" Mark called back, John and Phil walked through the house and saw Mark and some other guy. "Hey kid" Mark said, John smiled. "Hey dad" John said. "John this is John Morrison. He works here with me." Mark said, John smiled and shook the young kids hand. "So what brings you kids by?" Mark asked. "We have some news we wanted to share with you." John said. "OK, what's up?" Mark asked. "Last night was mine and Phil's one year anniversary and we got married" John said, Mark looked at his son and Phil. "Shit." Mark said. "We love one another and we want to spend our lives together" John said Mark sighed.

"You're a little young, but if your happy then I am in all support with you." Mark said, John smiled at him. "Thank-you." John said hugging him. "You're welcome, but I don't think your dad will be as accepting." Mark said John sighed and nodded. "Yeah I know, we didn't plan this though dad. It was a spur of the moment thing." John said, Mark nodded. "Just talk to him about it. He'll come around but you need to understand that you're his baby boy and he would have loved to be a part of it." Mark said, John nodded and smiled and hugged Mark again.

"OK, thanks. We should get going over there to tell him the news." John said, Mark nodded and John and Phil headed out the door. They got into Phil's car and headed out to John's house. They got there and walked inside. John took a deep breath not knowing what was coming when he told everyone about their marriage.

They walked in and Shawn, Hunter, Adam and Randy were all sitting down having breakfast. John sighed. "Morning." John said, everyone turned and smiled at them. "Hey how was your night?" Shawn asked, John smiled. "It was good." John said, he reached forward and grabbed a grape. "OH MY GOD!" Adam exclaimed, everyone looked at him. "What?" John asked. "You're engaged!" he said looking at the ring, John cursed himself. "Shit." He said. "Are you engaged?" Shawn asked his son. John sighed and Phil squeezed his hand. "No dad, we're not engaged." John said.

"Phew, I am so glad I was about to have a heart attack." Shawn said, John sighed deeply. "We're married" John said, everyone looked at them in shock. "No you're not, stop fooling around." Hunter said, John sighed and grabbed his and Phil's marriage license and handed it to him. "What the hell are you thinking?" Hunter asked, "What? It's true?" Shawn asked, Hunter sighed and nodded. "Yes babe, this is legit. These two morons went and got married last night." Hunter said. John sighed. "We're not morons and it's not like we planned it, if we did we would have called you. It was a spur of the moment thing." John said.

"And you couldn't have called me? I would have liked to be there John, you're my only son." Shawn said, John sighed. "Would you have let us do it if I had called you?" John asked, Shawn sighed and shook his head. "Probably not, no. But that's not the point, you're my son and I never got to see you get married, it isn't right." Shawn said, John sighed. "I'm sorry dad, I am but we wanted to just do it. I love you I do, but this was MY wedding, I never wanted to ever have a big ceremony or anything. I just wanted it to be us." John said, Shawn sighed. "I understand but I am still upset." Shawn said.

"I didn't want to upset you dad, please" John said Shawn took a deep breath. "I get it. But I wish I could have been there." Shawn said, John smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry daddy." John said. "It's OK, I'll be OK. But this is what you want?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah it is. I love Phil and I want to be with him forever." John said, Shawn smiled. "Well then, congrats." Shawn said, John smiled and hugged him, he didn't think his dad would be OK with this he didn't. He was just glad that he was, John was happier than ever, he was married to the man he loved and he couldn't wait for their lives together to begin.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	2. Shawn And Hunter's News

**TAMING LIFE: SEQUEL TO TAMING A MICHAELS**

**DAYS LATER**

Hunter and Shawn were on their way home from work when Hunter took a detour and took them to the airport, Shawn frowned at his fiancé. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Come on we're going on a little trip." Hunter said, Shawn smiled and they headed into the airport and they boarded their flight to Bora Bora. Shawn was excited he didn't know what Hunter was thinking but this was amazing he had always wanted to be whisked away someplace romantic.

They got to Bora Bora and went to their hotel room. They got there and it was amazing, Shawn had never been so happy before, he worried about the kids back home, about John.

But he had to realise now that John had a husband now who would look after him, he was still a little upset about John and Phil running off and getting married, he didn't think it was right, he would have loved to have been there when John tied the knot.

Hunter went over to Shawn. "Go get dolled up, I have a surprise." Hunter said, they both got dressed and Hunter took Shawn down to the beach which was lined with candles, everything was so nice.

"What is this Hunter?" Shawn asked. "Our wedding, I figured John could do it, so we can too. I wanna marry you tonight." Hunter said, Shawn smiled.

"I wanna marry you too." Shawn said Hunter smiled and they went up to the celebrant.

She smiled and shook their hands, "Let us begin. May the promises you make to one another be lived out to the end of your lives in an atmosphere of profoundest joy. Each of you has given something of yourself into their lives.

It is fitting then that you share in this celebration of their commitment to each other and to their lives joined in marriage. "Do you Hunter choose to marry Shawn? To speak the words that will join you with him as your husband for the rest of the days of your life?" she asked, Hunter smiled.

"I do." He said. Shawn smiled. "Do you Shawn choose to marry Hunter? To speak the words that will join you with him as your husband for the rest of the days of your life?" she asked, Shawn nodded. "I do." Hunter take Shawn's hand and repeat after me." she said, Hunter did so and repeated her words. Answer: I do.

"Shawn I choose you to be my husband. I promise freely from this day forward To be worthy of your trust and deserving of your confidence; To be generous with my time, my energy and my love; To be patient with you and with myself, To trust you; To be devoted to you and our life together. These things I pledge before you." Hunter spoke.

"Shawn please take Hunter's hand and repeat after me" the celebrant said, Shawn smiled and took Hunter's hand.

"Hunter I choose you to be my husband. I promise freely from this day forward To be worthy of your trust and deserving of your confidence To be generous with my time, my energy and my love; To be patient with you and with myself, To trust you; To be devoted to you and our life together. These things I pledge before you." He said, Hunter smiled.

"What pledge do you offer in symbol of these vows?" the celebrant asked. "These rings" Hunter said pulling out two gold rings. "May these rings remind us well of our vows to each other." He said.

"Hunter, place the ring on Shawn's left finger and repeat after me." she said, Hunter did so.

"Shawn I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect and trust." Hunter said, Shawn smiled.

"Shawn place the ring on Hunter's left hand and repeat after me." the celebrant said, Shawn did so and repeated the words.

"Hunter I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect and trust." Shawn said Hunter smiled.

"Hunter and Shawn you have exchanged vows and rings, and consented to marry in the presence of this company. By the authority vested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband."

"You may now kiss." She said, Hunter and Shawn kissed deeply and they signed their marriage certificate and everything was good to go.

"I am so happy" Shawn said, Hunter smiled and kissed Shawn again.

"Let me take you to make you even more happy." Hunter said, Shawn laughed they went back to their hut and they made love as a married couple.

"How do you think the kids will take it?" Shawn asked once the love making was over.

"I don't know, but I know John can't say anything, he did the same thing." Hunter said.

"Yes but he is a kid and he doesn't know better Hunt, we did this because they did it. This is supposed to be John and Phil's time, not ours." Shawn said.

"I don't care Shawnie, I love you and I am happy that we are together and married, I don't care if John isn't happy about this, all I care about is you and your happiness." Hunter said, Shawn smiled, Hunter was right but he was still scared about how John was going to react to this marriage.

**ELSEWHERE**

John sat in his room making a list of everything he and Phil had to do.

"What are you doing babe?" Phil asked.

"Figuring out what is going to happen, we can't live here forever, there's no privacy ever." John said, Phil nodded.

"I know, we need to find a place where we can rent. I mean I get some money from the scholarship people but that's about it. I can't work because I have a full plate." Phil said, John nodded.

"Well I can get a job at a gym or something." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. "What else do we need to do?" Phil asked.

"Buy some furniture, I know I have some money stashed away, my dad used to send me money for my birthday and Christmas so I have some money to get things. So first we need to find a place then we need to go shopping." John said Phil nodded.

"Well my training starts in a few weeks, so you may have to do that all alone, I will be training about three to five hours a day Johnny." Phil said, John nodded.

"I know and I understand and I don't mind doing this stuff alone, but you need to make sure you make time for me. For us." John said, Phil smiled and went over to John and kissed him.

"I promise I will, you are my number one." Phil said, John smiled and kissed Phil.

"I am glad babe." John said Phil smiled, he knew he was going to busy soon but he wanted to make John his number one because nothing meant anything to him if John wasn't there with him.

**DAYS LATER**

John was in the kitchen making him and Phil some lunch when Phil walked in from his workout. John smiled and handed him a vitamin water from the fridge, "Good run?" John asked, Phil smiled and nodded. "Yeah it was perfect." Phil said, John smiled. "Well your sandwich will be done in a minute." John said, Phil smiled. "You're the best husband ever." He said, John laughed at him. John made them both a sandwich of chicken, mayo, cheese, tomato, lettuce, mustard and pickles and they sat down to eat. "You look exhausted babe." John commented on his husband's appearance.

"I know I do. I am just trying to get into the best shape possible before I start training with the UFC trainer. It's going to be hard." Phil said, John nodded. "You'll get through this. I love you and I support you." John said, Phil smiled at him, he was so lucky to have John's support. The front door opened and Hunter and Shawn walked in from their trip, John smiled and got up and hugged his dad, he had missed him so much.

"Where's Adam and Randy?" Hunter asked. "In their rooms, I think." John told him, Hunter smiled and went and got his kids and they headed back downstairs, Hunter went over to Shawn and wrapped his arms around him. "We have some news" Hunter said. "When we were on our trip Hunter planned something special for us" Shawn said. "We got married" Hunter announced, Adam and Randy smiled and hugged their dad and now step dad. They were so happy for them. Phil stood up and shook their hands, John sat there in shock with his eyes wide and mouth agape. He couldn't believe this right now, he didn't understand it. "John?" Shawn asked, John just shook his head. He didn't know what to do right now. "You got married?" John asked, Hunter and Shawn smiled.

"Yes we did." Shawn said, John stood up. "Are you insane?" John asked, Shawn sighed. "I don't see what the big deal is John. You and Phil did the same thing." Hunter said. "So this is some sort of twisted payback?" John asked. "No, of course not" Shawn said. "We didn't plan this, you two obviously did!" John snapped, he was pissed off that he didn't get to see his dad get married, he knew that his dad had the same feelings about his own wedding with Phil. This just hurt him, Hunter planned this, he planned on payback and that killed John more than anything. He shook his head at his father and went out of the room heading for the front door, Phil sighed and ran after him and grabbed his arm, stopping him from storming out of the house. John sighed and looked at him.

"I love you Johnny, but it is time to grow up now...we are married and have our own lives to live...why shouldn't your dad and Hunter be allowed to have that...John LOOK at your dad, how long has it been since you have seen him THAT happy? Do you REALLY want to destroy that? And besides, didn't WE do the same thing?" Phil said. John sighed and looked down. "I know, but he's my dad, I wanted to see him get married" John said. "And he would have loved to see our wedding." Phil said, John nodded. "I know. This just sucks." John said, Phil smiled and hugged John. "Go in there and apologise and make things right." Phil said, John pouted and looked at him. "Do I have to?" John asked, Phil smiled and nodded. "Yep," he said, John sighed and made his way into the kitchen. He looked at his dad.

"I'm sorry dad. I know Phil and I did the same thing, I understand how you felt now. I am happy for you." John said, Shawn smiled and hugged his dad. John hugged his back. "That's not the only news we have, Shawn, Mark and I have decided to rent you a home close to your schools for you all to live in, we would like to take you there" Hunter said, everyone smiled. "The only thing is that you will have to pay half the rent and your own bills." Hunter added, John, Phil, Adam and Randy smiled. "So let's go and check this place out." Hunter said, they all got into the cars and headed to the house that the dad's had got for them.

They got there, got out and headed inside, the house was a semi-custom home with upgraded features throughout. Large 5-piece beautifully tiled master bath. Huge walk in closet and spacious bedrooms. Upgraded brand new appliances. New laminate floors, Gas Fireplace. Well landscaped with bike trail behind property. A nice open space buffer. Beautiful neighbourhood at cul-de-sac. Located in the very desired St. Vrain Ranch development in Firestone, CO."This is mine and Phil's room!" Phil laughed at his husband and he went over to him and hugged him and kissed him deeply. "We'll be happy here right?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Yeah I know it's not ideal with us being married, but right now we can't afford our own place Phil." John said.

"I know, and this is much better than living with your dad. I don't think I can handle the judgemental looks anymore." Phil said, John sighed. "I'm sorry he's a hard ass." John said Phil shrugged. "You're worth it." he said and John smiled. They both headed downstairs and Shawn went over to Phil. "I'm sorry Phil. I haven't been very supportive of you and John since I met you. But I just want to say that I am happy my son has someone like you in his life." Shawn said. "I was probably wrong about you in the first place...I realise now that you are just the person John needs in his life to help him grow and mature into the son Mark and I want him to be." Shawn said, Phil smiled he was so happy right now, he really was.

"Thank-you Sir, I just wanna let you know that I love your son, more than anything else in the world. He's made me a different man. Before him I used to be an asshole, but he's made me the man I am today." Phil said Shawn smiled. "You've gotten him through so much stuff, all the stuff with Dave and all of that. I am glad he has you." Shawn said, Phil smiled, he was glad he and Shawn were on better terms. "Everything OK here?" John asked worried, it wasn't often that you saw Shawn and Phil talking. "Everything is fine." Phil said taking John's hand. John looked at his dad. "It's fine baby, we were just talking." Shawn said, John nodded. "OK then." John said, Shawn smiled at his son. "So what do you think about the house?" Shawn asked. "I love it. I think it's perfect." John said, Shawn smiled.

"I know it's going to be a little cramped with you two, Chris and Adam and Randy." Shawn said, John smiled. "It'll be fine dad. As long as Phil and I have some privacy that's all that matters" John said, Shawn crinkled his nose. "I don't need to hear about my son having sex" he said and walked off, John and Phil looked at one another and busted out laughing. "So our first home?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yep, our first home." he said smiling, he couldn't wait to be living here with his husband, his two step brothers and Chris. He couldn't wait for college to start, he was ready for their lives to begin together he really was.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	3. Fights And Moving

**TAMING LIFE: SEQUEL TO TAMING A MICHAELS**

**A WEEK LATER**

Today the whole family would be going out shopping for the apartment. Hunter and Shawn would be taking them but Mark had given John his credit card to get what he and Phil really needed for their own room.

John was so happy that Mark was on board with everything. They hadn't really been able to spend much time with one another recently, John was busy being married and Mark was busy with the ranch.

John had a sneaky suspicion his dad was now dating someone else but he was going to let Mark come to him and tell him when the time was right. "Come on John boy time to get up" Phil whispered in John's ear. John groaned.

"Too early." He whined as he buried himself further under the covers, Phil sighed and got off of the bed and pulled the covers off his naked husband's body. John glared at him and quickly grabbed a robe and covered himself. Phil snickered at him.

He watched as John got up and stormed to the bathroom slamming the door, Phil sighed and he went to the closet and finished dressing for the day. He dressed in his Black Levi's 569 Loose Cargo Pants, his Red and Black Spider-Man Logo Tee, his Black and Silver Spider-Man Venom Fleece Hoodie and his GrayConverse Chuck Taylor All Star Zipper Shoes. John came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and he rummaged through his drawers and picked out his clothes.

He dressed in his Teal Slim-Fit Twill Pants, his Black and Blue Superman Tee, his Black Solid Full-Zip Military Mockneck Sweater and his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Shoes. John grabbed his phone and wallet and looked at Phil. "I take it we're taking your car?" John asked, Phil nodded and smiled. "Yeah." He said, John nodded and they headed out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. "Morning boys" Shawn said. "Morning" Phil said John just grunted at his dad. Shawn frowned. "He's in a mood I woke him up" Phil said, Shawn nodded, he knew how John was when you woke him up from his sleep. John went into the kitchen and get his morning coffee. He got it and poured in some sugar and some milk.

"So shopping today are we gonna do it all together or split up?" Shawn asked. Now that the kids were moving out, he was changing one of their rooms into his own little craft room. "Separately I think is good." Adam said, Phil nodded. "Yeah, I agree, I think Wade is going to come." Randy said. "Wade as in Wade Barrett?" Adam asked. "Yeah, we've been hanging out. I like him." Randy said. Adam nodded. "OK then." he said. "Is that an issue?" Hunter asked looking between his sons. "No, I just think Wade is a jerk." Adam said, Randy turned and glared at his brother. John and Phil watched as the fight was about to unfold.

"You don't know him Adam so don't say another word." Randy said. "Well from what I've seen he is an asshole." Adam said. Randy couldn't believe this. "Yeah well Chris is a douche, he hasn't even fucked you yet!" Randy snapped he got up and stormed out to his car. Adam looked down. "Excuse me" he said as he headed up to his room. "What a breakfast." John said. "John don't." Shawn said. "What? I didn't say anything." John said holding his hands up in surrender. "I for one am glad I am not the only drama in this family." John said. "Come on Phil, let's go to the store." John said. "We'll meet you there" Shawn told his son. John nodded and kissed Shawn on his cheek. John and Phil headed out to Phil's car and they got in and headed to the store.

"Can you believe what happened at breakfast?" Phil asked, John shook his head. "No, but I have to admit, Wade has been pretty bad in the past" John said. "I know, but you and Adam don't know him like me or Randy." Phil said. "I know that, but Randy shouldn't have thrown that whole Chris and sex thing in his face." John said, Phil sighed. "Yeah that was harsh and Adam was so embarrassed." Phil said. John nodded. "And to think, he wants to be a pastor." John said, rolling his eyes. Phil sighed.

"He has changed John." Phil said, John looked at him. "Uh huh, whatever you say dear." John said Phil just looked at him annoyed. "You'll never like him will you?" Phil asked. "I like him fine enough. I am his brother Phil. I just don't like how he treats people sometimes." John said. "Again you don't know him." Phil said. John looked at him. "Enough. I don't want this to blow up into some stupid fight." John said. Phil nodded. "OK subject dropped" Phil said as they pulled up to the store. They got out and grabbed a cart each and they headed inside. They went to the bedroom section and looked around for a bedroom setting they could get for their room. "What about this one?" Phil asked, John walked over to him and had a look at what Phil was asking about. It was a Newberry Panel Bed Set. "It comes with a King Bed, Nightstands, Chest, Dresser and Mirror" Phil said looking at John, John smiled. "Yeah it's nice. I like it." John said Phil smiled, he was glad John liked it because he really did. "So it's a yes for the bed setting then?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled.

They then looked for some other things they would need for the room, they found a Newberry 3 Drawer Media Chest, a Newberry 5 Drawer Chest, a Albany Allendale Loveseat in Chocolate Microfiber, a Shag Rug In Natural Colour, a Three Piece Lamp Set in Brushed Steel, Faux Silk Rich Black 95" Curtains, 2 18'' Pillows in Merlot, a Panasonic 50" Class Plasma HDTV, a Dionne 7-Piece Comforter Set which came with a comforter, 2 shams, bed skirt, 2 decorative pillows, and 1 neck roll, they got a Black Slimline Corded Phone with Caller ID, a Mainstays Student Desk, and a Black Leather Mid-Back Office Chair. "That's us done." Phil said, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I wonder if dad is here yet." John said. "Call him." Phil said, John nodded and pulled out his phone and called his dad, they were there so they went and found them and they continued looking around for the furniture the rest of the house would need.

They got a 7 Piece Counter Height Dining Table with Cushion Back Bar Stool in Walnut, 6 Saddle Bar Stools, 6-Piece Modular Sectional, a Cocktail Table, a 5-Piece Entertainment Wall, a Wood and Glass DVD/CD Cabinet, a French Door Refrigerator, a Front Load Washer, anElectric Steam Dryer, a Soft Black Four Piece Patio Lounge Set and a Melrose 48" Square Table Dining Set. Once they had everything they headed out. John and Phil stopped off and had some lunch. They went to Sonic and they ordered their food. Phil got the Bacon Cheeseburger TOASTER, Chili Cheese Fries and a Minute MaidLemonade. John got the Crispy Asiago Caesar Chicken Sandwich, Onion Rings and a POWERADEMountain BlastDrink. "I can't wait for us to move in." Phil said as they ate. John nodded. "Yeah I think it will be cool to have our own privacy." John said, Phil smiled. "Yeah it will. I Miss us having our own time." Phil said, John nodded. "I do too." John said, Phil smiled at him. "I'm sorry about earlier babe." Phil said, John looked at him frowning. "What are you talking about?" John asked. "You know the whole thing with me sticking up for Wade and Randy. I know you don't like them, but they're my friends and I get defensive of them." Phil said, John nodded. "I know babe. I am fine. I sometimes go too far. I guess I still have this anger against Randy for what he did to us." John said Phil nodded.

"I understand babe, I forgave him for it a while ago. I never really cared that a sex tape of us got out." Phil said, John nodded. "Yeah but you weren't the one who was taking it up the ass and moaning like a wanton whore." John said, Phil looked at him. "You love it." Phil said. "I do but that is a personal and private thing. I never wanted our whole school to see it." John said Phil nodded. "I promise from now on our sex tapes will be locked up." He said, John looked at him and rolled his eyes. "You're a horny young man Phillip." John said, Phil laughed. "Yes I am, and it's all because of you." Phil said, John smiled at him. He was so happy to be married to Phil, he was perfect in all ways.

**WEEKS LATER**

Today was the day of the big move. John, Phil, Adam, Chris and Randy would all be moving into the new place.

They were all excited because it meant freedom and some privacy and it also meant that soon college would start. John was up early for a change and in the shower.

He hadn't been feeling too well the last few days and Phil had made him go to the doctor and it was just an ordinary flu. John was feeling all stuffy and just run down but he wanted to help move in to the new place, he had the shower on HOT hoping the steam would clear out his nasal passages.

He was just sitting on the floor breathing in the steam when the shower door opened and Phil stepped into the shower. Phil frowned down at his husband and sat beside him, "You OK babe?" he asked, John nodded. "Yeah I'm OK. Just a little icky." John said, Phil nodded. "I really think you should stay home today and not do anything." Phil said, John sighed.

"No I wanna help. I do. I will just have to take it easy I guess." John said, Phil smiled at him. "OK if you're sure." Phil said. "I am and I know you and dad will make me rest if I look really bad." John said, Phil smiled. "Yes we will" Phil said, John smiled, they both stood up and washed themselves before getting out and getting dried off and dressed for the day.

Phil dressed in his Black Nike Classic Jersey Shorts, his Red TapouT Respect Pain Tee, his TapouT Lock Up Hoodie and his Red, Black and Gray Nike Revolution Sneakers. John dressed in his Nike Classic Jersey Pants, his Nike Just Dunk It Filled Tee, his Black Nike Classic Fleece Full-Zip Hoodie and his Black Nike Overplay VII Basketball Shoes. Once they were dressed they headed downstairs to have some breakfast. John sat down with his head in his hands and Phil placed a nice hot cup of tea in front of him.

John smiled at him and sipped his tea. "You look horrible baby." Shawn said coming in and giving John a kiss on his forehead. John sighed. "I know dad." John said. "Do you need anything?" Shawn asked.

"No. I am fine right now, I took some Tylenol. I should be fine in a while." John said, Shawn smiled and nodded. Shawn went to the kitchen and started frying up breakfast, John smelled the sausages and eggs frying and felt sick to his stomach, he got up and rushed to the downstairs bathroom and threw up his tea he had just drank. Phil went after John and walked in and saw John washing his mouth out, he rubbed his back.

"Baby you need to go back to bed." Phil said, John sighed and looked at him. "But-" "No buts I am your husband I want to look after you, don't you worry about our room, it will be fine. I will come get you when it's done. You go back to bed and sleep this off." Phil said, John sighed and nodded he hugged Phil and kissed him on the cheek and headed upstairs to bed, he snuggled into bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Phil went back to the kitchen and sat down and finished eating his food. "Where's John?" Shawn asked. "Back in bed he just threw up." Phil said Shawn sighed. "My poor baby. I'll take him up a hot water bottle in a minute." Shawn said, they finished breakfast and Shawn took John up his hot water bottle and Phil told him goodbye and they went to move into the new place. Phil felt bad that John wasn't going to be apart of them moving into the new place but he also knew that having John well rested and feeling better was much more important. He had never seen John looking so ill before and he had it he really did. He hated seeing his husband so sick, it was something he wasn't sure he would ever get used to.

They all got to the new place and got started moving all the furniture in and putting it all together, Shawn helped Phil because he knew his son better than anyone else and he wanted to help Phil pretty up their room. "Do you think he'll be OK soon?" Phil asked he was really worried about his husband. "He'll be fine Phil. He just needs to sleep it off and he'll be good as new in no time." Shawn said, Phil smiled. "I don't like seeing him so sick, it worries me." Phil said Shawn smiled. "I am glad you worry it shows me that you love him." Shawn said. Phil smiled. "He's my everything I couldn't imagine life without him." Phil said, Shawn smiled.

"You don't have too, my son is head over heels in love with you and he is very protective of your love. Just look after him." Shawn said Phil smiled, that was something he would always do. He would always look after John and make sure he was OK. "I can't believe you told him!" they heard Adam scream, Phil and Shawn got up and headed downstairs to see what the issue was. When they got downstairs they saw Chris and Adam standing across from Randy and Wade. Hunter was standing there looking stressed out. "Why wouldn't I tell him? He's my boyfriend I tell him everything" Randy said. "Well what goes on with Chris and I is none of your business and it sure aint none of his" Adam snapped.

"Well if you didn't want people to know about your sexless relationship you shouldn't tell people!" Randy exclaimed. Shawn walked over to Hunter. "What is going on?" he asked. "Adam found out that Randy told Wade that he and Chris hadn't had sex yet." Hunter explained, Shawn nodded. "I don't see why you're getting all bent out of shape for, it's only sex" Randy said, Adam shook his head. "You don't understand. You never will you're a friggen man whore Randy." Adam said, Randy glared at Adam. "Can I say something?" Phil asked, Randy and Adam looked at him.

"Look I get that you're fighting and all and it's none of my concern, but Ran what you just said is wrong on so many levels. Sex is a big deal, take it from someone who took their husband's virginity and had no idea he did. It's a big thing. The way John lost his was wrong and I have tried to fix it and I have." Phil said, Shawn stepped up. "He's right boys, sex is a big deal and if you and Wade engage in sex then so be it, but you shouldn't judge Adam and Chris because they've chosen to wait until marriage. I think it's sweet what they're doing." Shawn said, Adam and Chris smiled.

"Look, just be careful what you say, I know I have no room to talk I was the biggest sex fiend at school, but I found someone who has shown me what sex is really about and I love it." Phil said, he turned on his heel and headed back up to the room, he really wished John was here right now, he wanted to take him and make love to him over and over. Phil pulled out his phone and called John. John answered it sounding a little better. **"Hey babe…..You feeling better?...That's good, you wanna make your way over here?...OK love you see you soon."** Phil said ending the call glad that John would be there soon and he would be able to hold his husband in his arms.

He had missed him all day it was weird but he knew it was a feeling he would have to get used to, he would be travelling a lot when he made it up to the main roster of the UFC, he would be leaving John and he hated the thought but he knew he had John's support in doing what he loved, Phil laid back on the bed and closed his eyes about 15 minutes later he felt the bed dip and someone wrap their limbs with his, he opened his eyes and smiled seeing John. "I missed you today." Phil said, John smiled. "Me too, but I am here now." John said, Phil smiled and held John close to him. "You OK babe?" John asked, Phil had never been this cuddly before.

"Yeah I am fine, just tired and I just wanna hold you that's all." Phil said, John smiled at him. "Well I won't object. I love being in your arms." John said, Phil smiled at him and kissed him deeply and they laid there together just being with one another.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	4. John's Accident

**TAMING LIFE: SEQUEL TO TAMING A MICHAELS**

**WEEKS LATER**

Phil sighed as he watched John sleep. His husband was still sick and he wished there was something he could do to make him better. He leaned in and kissed John's clammy forehead and headed out for his morning run.

Phil was getting into his routine now college had started and they were all doing well, except for John, he was a little behind because he had been so sick lately. John groaned as he woke up, he rolled over hoping Phil was beside him in bed but he wasn't, John knew he had gone for his morning run.

John sat up and grabbed his head, he was still feeling so ill, his head was pounding and his nose was blocked up and he had a bad cough, he went to the clinic and saw the doctor and he had told him that he just had a flu. John just hoped the sickness would end already. John blew his nose in a tissue and he got up and made his way into the bathroom.

He turned the shower on steaming hot and he sat on the edge of the tub, their shower was a shower/tub thing. Once the room was steamy enough, John stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower.

He relaxed as the hot water hit him, it always felt so nice to have a hot shower, he washed his face and body and breathed in the heat. He grabbed his head again as he felt a little light headed.

He blinked and shook his head trying to regain himself, but it was too late, John closed his eyes and he fainted in the tub due to the exhaustion and heat, he fell sideways, his stomach crashing against the edge of the tub he was out of it and no one was there to make sure he was OK.

About 15 minutes later Phil walked into the bedroom, he frowned not seeing John in bed, he shrugged it off and walked into the bathroom, the sight that met him made Phil's heart jump into his throat, John was passed out in the tub, the shower still going and there was blood seeping down the insides of John's thighs.

Phil quickly turned the shower off and he went to John. He slapped John around the face a bit but John wouldn't wake up.

"Adam!" Phil called out for his husband's step brother, Adam and Chris rushed into the bathroom and Adam gasped seeing John laying there passed out with blood in the tub. Phil sat there holding John's hand in shock.

Adam rushed over to John and tried to wake him up, he turned to Chris. "Call 911" Adam told him, Chris nodded and dialled the number and asked for an ambulance. "They're on their way." Chris said, Adam nodded.

"Good." He said, he looked at Phil. "Phil you need to move the EMT'S need to get in" Adam said but Phil wouldn't move, Adam sighed and looked at Chris and Chris grabbed Phil by the waist and pulled him back as the ambulance arrived.

The EMT got John out of the tub and covered up and on a stretcher and into the ambulance and on their way to the hospital.

Adam and Chris followed behind with Phil. They got to the hospital and were told to wait in the waiting room while the emergency doctors worked on John.

Phil sat there still in shock, he couldn't get the image of John passed out with blood falling down his thighs out of his mind.

Adam headed outside and pulled out his phone and dialled Shawn's cellphone number. **"Hey Adam"** Shawn said as he answered. Adam sighed.

**"Shawn you need to get to the hospital now"** Adam said. **"Why what's wrong?"** Shawn asked. **"John's in the hospital, he fainted in the bath this morning, Phil found him and he wouldn't wake up."** Adam said.

**"OK I'm on my way."** Shawn said hanging up. Adam sighed he knew Shawn would be panicking about his one and only son.

He couldn't imagine what Shawn and Phil were going through, he was John's brother and seeing him like that was so scary to him. About 15 minutes later Hunter, Shawn, Randy and Wade arrived at the hospital. Shawn rushed over to Adam and hugged him.

"What happened?" he asked, Adam sat down and told Hunter, Shawn, Randy and Wade what happened, Shawn went over to Phil and sat with him holding his hand, they were the two most important people to John and right now they needed one another's support. They all looked up as a doctor came out of the emergency room doors. "Are you here for John Brooks?" she asked.

"Yes." Shawn stepped up. "We managed to wake John up, he is up and talking, we did find out some important information for you." She said.

"What is it?" Phil asked. "John had a bad case of the flu, he should have been on antibiotics a long time ago. We also found out why John was bleeding." She said. "Why?" Phil asked.

"Are you John's boyfriend?" she asked. "Husband, I'm his husband." Phil said. "Right I am so sorry to tell you this but John suffered a miscarriage." She said, Phil stood there in shock. He had no idea that John was even pregnant.

"He was pregnant?" Shawn asked Phil. Phil looked at his father in law. "I had no idea." Phil said Shawn sighed. "Can we see him?" Shawn asked.

"One at a time." The doctor said, on instinct Shawn went with the doctor to John's cubicle. He walked in and saw John sitting up in bed with his eyes closed.

"John." Shawn said, John opened his eyes and looked at his dad, Shawn sighed and went over to him and hugged him. "I'll be back in a few minutes John." Dr. McMahon said, John nodded and hugged his dad.

"How are you feeling?" Shawn asked. "Tired and sore." John said, Shawn nodded.

"Did the doctor tell you what happened?" John asked, Shawn nodded. "Yeah baby, I am so sorry. Did you even know you were pregnant?" Shawn asked, John shook his head. "No. I just thought I had the flu." John said Shawn sighed as John yawned.

"You get some sleep baby." Shawn said kissing John on the cheek. John smiled and settled into the bed, Shawn headed back out to the family and Hunter hugged him.

"I'm gonna go see him now." Phil said. "No!" Shawn said, Phil frowned. "Why not?" he asked. "He's sleeping Phil. Just leave him be." Shawn said, Phil sighed. Hunter shook his head and cupped Shawn's face in his hands.

"Baby, Phil needs to be with John right now, he is his husband." Hunter said, Shawn sighed. "I'm sorry it's just hard. It's always been just him and me. This whole thing brought back memories of Dave...when it was just us two and we took care of each other...shutting everyone else out." Shawn said, Hunter nodded. "I know" he said, Shawn sighed and went over to Phil and sat down.

"I'm sorry Phil. I just want to protect him. You need to be with him, he's your husband, you both need one another right now." Shawn said, Phil smiled and headed in to see his husband. Phil went into John's cubicle and he smiled seeing him asleep, Phil slid into the bed with John and held him and kissed him over and over.

"I love you." He said, he closed his eyes and just held onto John, John moved a little and turned so he could look at Phil. "I'm sorry." He said, Phil smiled. "It's not your fault babe. It's going to be OK." Phil said, John smiled.

"I love you and we'll get through this together." Phil said. John smiled and held onto Phil. He didn't understand why this happened but he just wanted to be with Phil.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"OK John you're all set to go home." Dr. McMahon told John. John smiled thinly. "Thanks doc." John said, Stephanie smiled. "No worries.

There is just a few things, get some rest and let the flu leave your body, make sure you eat and drink. Maybe too think about counselling. You may need it." Stephanie said, John smiled. "Thanks doc." John said, Steph smiled and left John alone.

John sat on the bed looking at his hands, he wanted to go home, he just didn't like being in the hospital it reminded him of when he was in there because of what Dave did to him and Shawn.

The curtain opened and Phil walked in and kissed John softly on the lips. John smiled at him. "I brought you some clothes." Phil said, John smiled.

"Thanks babe." John said. "I'll leave you to get dressed." Phil said, he went to leave but John reached out for his hand. "Don't leave." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. John stood up and started dressing for the day.

He dressed in his Black and Red Nike KO Performance Fleece Pants, his Black and Red Nike Swoosh Tee, his Black Nike Fleece Hoddie and his Black and Red Nike Sneakers.

Once he was dressed John signed his release papers and he and Phil headed out of the hospital. They got to Phil's car and they got in, Phil looked over at him.

"Your dad has planned lunch at our place, are you OK with that?" Phil asked, John nodded.

"Yeah I am. I am hungry." John said, Phil smiled and drove them home. They got home and headed inside, John walked in and saw Hunter, Shawn, Adam and Randy. Shawn walked over to John and hugged him.

"I got some lunch, so let's sit and eat." Shawn said, John smiled and they all sat and ate their lunch, Shawn had gotten their food from I Hop.

Hunter had the Monster Cheeseburger, Fries and an Iced Tea, Shawn had the Turkey & Bacon Club Sandwich, Fries and an Iced Tea, Randy had the Crispy Chicken Salad, Fries and a Water, Adam had the Pot Roast Melt, Fries and a Coke, Phil had the Philly Cheese Steak Stacker, Onion Rings and a Pepsi and John had the Tuscan Chicken Griller Sandwich, Fries and a Coke.

John sat there eating but he could feel everyone's eyes on him. "Guys, stop staring I am fine, I promise I am not about to collapse on you guys." John said.

"Sorry son, but we are just worried about you." Shawn said.

"I know dad, I know but I am fine physically and I am trying to come to terms with this mentally. The doctor said I should seek out some counselling but I am not sure I need it." John said. "It might be good though." Phil said. John looked at him. "Maybe." He said.

"The main thing I don't understand is why this happened….I just can't wrap my head around it." John said.

They all looked at John sadly but it was Randy who spoke up.

"John I am sorry this happened, but you have to have the faith to realize, maybe it wasn't meant to be...and also have faith that you and Phil will have more children in the future, you need to cling to Phil and all of us as your support system, keep the faith, and you will get through it..." Randy said, John smiled, "Thanks." He said, it meant a lot to hear Randy say something like that.

Shawn looked at his step son and smiled, he was so proud of Randy for saying something like that to John it made him sound like a proper pastor.

It was obvious to Shawn that Randy's school was changing him for the better. They all finished lunch and cleaned up.

"I am gonna go up for a nap." John said, Phil smiled and kissed John softly on the lips and John headed up to the bedroom. Phil sighed as John left, he wished he could do something, he could tell John was hurting.

Shawn walked over to Phil and put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine, in time. You both will." He said, Phil smiled at him.

"Yeah I know, it just sucks that I have to start travelling now. The scholarship people want me to see what goes into getting a UFC show in order and they want me to go with them to Vegas in a week. I haven't told John. I just don't know how he is gonna react. I don't want to leave him here alone." Phil said, Shawn sighed.

"He won't be alone Phil. He has me, Hunter, Adam and Randy. He won't be alone." Shawn said, Phil nodded.

"I know I just worry I guess" he said. "Well don't it will all be OK." Shawn said, Phil nodded and smiled.

He knew that John would be OK without him for a week, but Phil didn't know if he could handle being without John for a week, they had never spent that much time apart since they got together, he just didn't know if he could handle it right now.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	5. New Job

**TAMING LIFE: SEQUEL TO TAMING A MICHAELS**

**A WEEK LATER**

It was the night before Phil was set to leave for Vegas.

He had told John about it and John was fine with it, he encouraged Phil to go.

He supported Phil in his determination to be a UFC fighter and if it meant Phil leaving for a week then John was all for it.

Phil was glad John would be OK with it.

He wanted and he needed to go, he just hated the thought of leaving John alone.

The whole family was over at Hunter's and Shawn's having their weekly family dinner, Chris and Wade were also there.

There was still some tension with Adam and Wade, but they hadn't had an argument since their last one.

"So I have some news" John said. Everyone looked at him. "What is it?" Shawn asked.

"I've been offered a job. I was walking around campus the other day and I saw this flyer asking for an assistant at the child care centre on campus, I went and applied and they got back to me today and they offered me the job." John said.

"Wow, that's nice. What are the hours?" Shawn asked.

"They've worked my hours around my class schedule so it's perfect."

"I work Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's." John said, Shawn smiled "That's good baby." Shawn said, John looked at Phil.

"What do you think babe?" John asked.

"I don't know John. I mean is this because of what happened? I don't think being around kids will be good for your psyche." Phil said. John sighed.

"This isn't about what happened, this is about me wanting to do something different." John said.

Phil sighed he still didn't like the idea of John being around kids right now, he didn't think it was the right time.

"I think it will be good for John to be around kids, it will help him heal I think." Shawn said.

"Yeah I think so too and I think being around kids will keep his spirits up." Adam said.

"Please baby?" John asked he really wanted to take this job.

"OK you can take the job, but if you show any further signs of depression, I will forbid it..." Phil said, John smiled.

"Thankyou babe, I know you're just worried and you love me." John said.

"Yeah I am worried and I do love you, but I love you enough to let you try." Phil said, John smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"I think it's only fair, you have been supporting me to be a UFC fighter without any objections and I love you for that and if you want to do this then you can." Phil .

John smiled and hugged him and kissed him again.

"I have the best husband ever." John said, Phil smiled and kissed John again.

They all finished dinner and the guys went to watch TV while John, Adam and Shawn cleared away from dinner.

"John can I have a word with you?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Sure dad" John said, Shawn smiled and took John up to his bedroom, John sat on the bed and watched Shawn pace.

"What's going on daddy?" John asked, Shawn smiled at his son.

"I know this is the worst timing possible and everything but I can't keep secrets from you I don't like it." Shawn said.

"OK, what's up?" John asked.

"I went to the doctor yesterday just for a check-up. I had been feeling a little icky, so I went and they did some tests." Shawn said.

"Are you OK?" John asked.

"I am fine baby, but you're going to have a little brother or sister in seven months." Shawn said.

John's eyes went wide he couldn't believe this.

"Wow" he said, Shawn sighed and went over to John.

"I know this is horrible timing." He said, John shook his head and smiled at his dad.

"Dad I am SO happy for you and Hunter, yes it's hard because of what happened but at the end of the day I am happy for you and I can't wait to have a little brother or sister" John said.

Shawn smiled, he didn't think John would react like that.

John hugged his dad tight, it was hard but he was happy for his dad.

He couldn't wait to meet his brother or sister in 7 months.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	6. Working

**TAMING LIFE: SEQUEL TO TAMING A MICHAELS**

**DAYS LATER**

John sighed as he woke up, Phil had been gone for a few days now and John was missing him terribly. John hated that Phil was away from him. John got out of bed and he made the bed and tidied up a bit before going into the bathroom and having a shower. He showered and dressed for the day in his Premium Loose Straight Jeans, his Black Polo Shirt, his White Uniform Fleece Hoodie and his DC Shoe Co Serial Skate Shoes. Once he was dressed John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs, he made himself a cup of coffee and he sat down while he emailed Phil about his day yesterday and night. They emailed every day and John loved to read what Phil had written to him. You wouldn't think it from seeing him but Phil had a way with words. "Good morning John." Adam said coming down the stairs with Chris right behind him. John smiled. "Hey Addy, Chris." John said to them in greeting.

"You look nice." Adam said, John smiled. "Thanks it's my first day at the day care centre today I am looking forward to it." John said. "Oh cool. Don't you have any classes?" Adam asked, John nodded "Yeah I do, I have a few in the morning and then I will be working until tonight." John said, Adam smiled he could tell that John was looking forward to starting the new job. "How's Phil doing in Vegas?" Adam asked. "He's good, he's learning a lot and having a good time." John said, Adam smiled, he looked outside to where Chris was drinking his coffee. "I wanted to ask you about something." Adam said. "Sure shoot. I am all ears." John said, Adam smiled. "Our wedding is coming up soon and I am really nervous about our wedding night. What's it like?" Adam asked. "The first time?" John asked, Adam nodded. "Well my first time I was raped by Dave. But my first time with Phil. It wasn't really making love it was hot sex in the school gym showers." John said.

"Adam you and Chris are making love, it will be so amazing and a moment you will never want to forget. I still remember the first time Phil and I made love it's something I will never forget. It was the best sexual experience of my life." John said, Adam smiled.

"What about blow jobs?" he asked, John looked at him. "What about them?" John asked. "Do I HAVE to blow him?" Adam asked, John shook his head.

"Not if you don't want to. It's not mandatory. If you're not comfortable with it, you be open and honest and tell Chris and if he is how I think he is, I think he won't care. He loves you for you not for your mouth or ass." John said, Adam smiled.

"Thanks, I wanted to ask Randy about this, but I figured he would just make it into some stupid joke." Adam said, John nodded.

"Yeah I get that. I am glad you came to me it means a lot to me." John said, Adam smiled and slapped John on his shoulder.

John finished his coffee and emailing Phil and he headed out the door.

He got into his car and headed to the school campus. John got to school and got out and headed to his first class he smiled seeing his new friend Ted sitting there, he smiled and went over to him and sat beside him. "Hey Teddy." John said Ted smiled at John.

"Hey I have so much to tell you about my weekend and stuff" Ted said, John smiled. "Go ahead." John said Ted smiled. "I went out one night to a party and I met the sweetest and cutest guy ever and we hooked up" Ted said, John smiled.

"Cool what's his name?" John asked. "Cody Rhodes, he is so funny and charming and so innocent at the same time. I think I really like him Jay." Ted said John smiled, he was so happy for his new friend. "Well I am so happy for you, you deserve to have someone in your life like I have Phil." John said, Ted smiled. "How is your hubby?" Ted asked. "He's good he's in Vegas right now with the UFC guys. He's learning a lot and he's getting to see what is in store for him in a few years if he works his ass off. I am so proud of him I miss him a lot though and I can't wait for him to come home in a few days." John said, Ted smiled.

"I still can't believe you're married, I mean you're only eighteen. It's so surreal to me. I could never imagine myself getting married at eighteen." Ted said, John smiled and nodded. "I never thought I'd be married at this age either but I love Phil with all my heart and I want to be with him forever. So we figured why not? And we got married it was just us, we didn't have a huge ceremony or anything." John said, Ted smiled. "I think it's sweet." Ted said, John smiled. "It was." John told him Ted smiled. The professor walked in and John and Ted paid attention. John loved being in college he was excited to learn and to get his teaching degree.

Lately he had been thinking about changing his degree to early childhood teaching instead of teenagers, but he wasn't sure what he should do. He needed to talk to the two most important people in his life his father and his husband. Class finished an hour later and John headed to his next class and then his next. When he was done it was lunch time so John went and grabbed himself a sandwich and he saw with Ted chatting and eating. Once lunch was over John headed to the day care centre to start off his shift. He got settled in and was shown all the ropes, John enjoyed it already.

John was cleaning up a little when a young woman walked in with a four year old holding her hand. She bent down and smiled at her son. "Ryan, you'll be fine here I promise. I love you and I will see you in a few hours." She said, Ryan wrapped his arms around her neck and shook his head.

"No" he cried, the woman sighed and john went over to them. "Hi I am John." He said, the woman smiled. "Kelly and this is my son Ryan." She said, John smiled and looked at Ryan. "Come on buddy let's go play, I bet you like trains, we have a big train set inside." John said Ryan looked at John. "Really?" he asked, John nodded and smiled and held out his hand, Ryan took the hand and left with John, Kelly smiled and watched her son go. John took Ryan into the play room and sat down and played with him for a while. He knew it must have been hard on the little boy having to be dropped off somewhere new.

**HOURS LATER**

John smiled as he and Ryan cleaned up the mess. He smiled again when he saw Kelly arrive to pick Ryan up. John pointed over to Kelly and Ryan smiled and ran to his mom. John smiled as he watched them. He and Ryan had formed a strong bond with one another during the day. John went over to Marissa his boss and signed out for the day. "You were awesome today John. I'll see you on Friday." She said, John smiled and grabbed his bag and went to leave, he smiled brightly when he saw his dad standing there, he walked over to him and hugged him.

"I am so proud of you. You looked like you had a good day." Shawn said as they broke the hug, he took John's hand and they headed over to the cars. "I had an amazing day dad. I love working with the kids. I really do." John said Shawn smiled. "I am glad you had a good time baby. Now how about we go and have some dinner just us?" Shawn asked, Hunter, Adam and Randy were having their own little dinner. John smiled at his dad, he couldn't wait to spend some one on one time with him, he missed his dad a lot especially with Phil gone, John was going to enjoy the company.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	7. Welcome Home

**TAMING LIFE: SEQUEL TO TAMING A MICHAELS**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day Phil would be coming home and John was so excited he had a whole dinner planned for him but he had to make sure that Adam, Chris and Randy wouldn't be home.

He and Phil needed the house to themselves, John planned on making a lot of noise later on. John was up early and cleaning the house from top to bottom, he wanted this night to be perfect for him and Phil.

He had missed his husband so much, he didn't like Phil being away from him but he knew it was something he had to get used to because Phil was doing what he loved to do and it came with a lot of travelling.

John supported him though and he wanted to be there for Phil in whatever way he needed him to be. John was putting on a load of washing when Adam and Chris walked into the kitchen area both looking tired.

"God John how are you up so early?" Adam asked, John smiled at him. "Phil's coming home today and I can't wait to spend some time with him." John said, Adam and Chris smiled.

"Oh, so we should make ourselves scarce for the night then?" Chris asked, John smiled at them.

"If you don't mind, I have a meal planned and everything." John said. "No worries, we will go to the movies or something." Adam said, John smiled at them. "Thanks, now I have to try and get Randy out of the house." John said.

"He's not here. He didn't come home last night. He is spending a lot of time with Wade." Adam said, he still didn't like Wade and he really didn't like the idea of Wade being with his brother. He just thought that Wade was a bad influence on him.

"Oh, I'll give him a call then and see if he can crash with Wade another night." John said, Adam and Chris smiled. They could tell John was excited to be home with Phil alone for the night.

**THAT NIGHT**

John ran to the door as Phil walked through and he launched himself at his husband, Phil laughed and held John close and kissed him deeply. "I missed you." John said, Phil smiled. "I missed you too Johnny." Phil said, John smiled at him.

"Come on, I made dinner." John said Phil smiled and followed John into the dining room, he smiled as he saw the meal John had made for them.

"So what's on the menu?" he asked, John smiled.

"To start with we are having Shrimp Bruschetta, then we are having Chicken Cakes with Creole Sauce Served With Cheesy Rice and Salad. And for desert we are having Chocolate Turtle Cake. Phil smiled and sat down with John and started eating. "So tell me everything." John said, Phil smiled.

"It was amazing to see a UFC fight up close it was so great baby I wish you could have come with me you would have loved it." Phil said, John smiled at him.

"I am so glad you had a good time I really am baby, but I missed you so much. It was lonely here without you." John said.

"It was lonely there too baby, not having met any of the other rookies yet. It gets lonely." Phil said, John sighed and reached over and took Phil's hand in his own. "I have some news" John said, Phil looked at him.

"OK what is it?" Phil asked. "I changed my course. I have been thinking since we lost the baby that I wanted to do something different. I don't want to teach anymore. I just don't have the passion for it and if I don't have passion what's the point?" John said. "So what are you doing now?" Phil asked.

"Art and design. I am really into it recently. Dad is letting me design a room at the ranch and I have been working with him on it and I am really enjoying myself and if I pass it, it means I can do anything. I can design anything I want." John said, Phil smiled at him. "Well as long as you're happy baby I am as well." Phil said, John smiled at him.

They finished dinner and while Phil cleared away John went up to have a nice bath, he had his bath and just dressed in a robe, he didn't feel like wearing any clothes tonight, he wanted to celebrate their new home with Phil.

He wanted to be with him, Phil walked up to the room and smiled seeing John.

John walked over to him and pushed him down onto the bed, John kneeled in front of Phil and rid him of his jeans, shirt and underwear.

John's hand wrapped Phil's thick length, stroking it hard before popping the head into his mouth.

Phil grunted, staring down John at as he started the terrific blowjob.

"Damn…you look so gorgeous on your knees." He was rewarded with a hard suck for that.

"Ah, John…" Phil's fingers curled around John's hair, pulling at it. John moaned, his mouth full of his husbands throbbing dick.

He pulled away, licking all around the long length. He moved down to nuzzle at Phil's heavy balls, kissing them softly before nibbling on them. Phil grunted deeply, his muscles tensing.

"Fuck, John baby…get up here." Phil gently pulled John up by his hair, crashing their mouths together before pulling away to look deep into his loved one's eyes.

Phil pushed John down onto the bed and ripped off his robe.

He kissed his way to his nipple before taking the nipple into his mouth, suckling on John gently, tongue flicking out to make contact with his erect nipple.

With a moan, John arched into him, Phil's arm came around to wrap around John's waist to pull him closer to him.

Phil's mouth travelled across John's chest to the other breast then, and gave it the same treatment as the other.

"Lower, baby," John begged, "Please..." Phil obliged, bringing his lips further down John's body, getting down on his knees before him.

His kisses down John's stomach and belly were almost featherlike, just enough to tease John, but as John opened his legs wide for him, he couldn't help groaning.

He hadn't told John to do it, his just did it. "Johnny..." he breathed, eyes unable to leave the sight before him. "Just fucking do it already," John growled.

"Yes sir," Phil replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. He took one thigh and propped it up over his shoulder, He kissed at John affectionately, just little kisses.

John's hips thrust forward, perhaps unconsciously, and Phil finally, finally obliged him.

His tongue lapped at him with long, languid licks, as if trying to lick John clean. John's cock was hot and weeping, definitely very tempting.

"Oh fuck, Phil..." John breathed as he felt Phil's tongue at his entrance, probing, wanting entry, "...Fuck, yes..." Phil couldn't help the moan that escaped him when he felt John's hand in his hair.

John knew he loved it when he touched him like that - soft, affectionate, loving, and just a little bit sexual.

Then two fingers were inside him, stroking slowly at first, but then at John's breathless begging, he increased his pace.

He was fucking John so fast with his fingers he might have been trying to light a fire inside of him. Phil watched as John writhed and moaned, groaning out his name as he begged him for more.

"Oh Phil, I'm so close...so fucking close, baby..." John moaned "That's it, Johnny...ah, fuck...beg for it, baby, come on..." Phil encouraged.

"Make me come, Phil, please, please, Philly...fuck, yes..." John moaned out again.

"I wanna hear you scream for me, John...come on, baby, scream for me." Phil said.

John's muscles clenched around his fingers, and Phil stood back to watch John come, to hear John scream his name to the high heavens, John's hips thrusting upwards as his orgasm continued to rock his silk-wrapped body.

John's hand suddenly wrapped itself around Phil's wrist, and he began to pull him towards him.

Phil found himself hovering over John panting form, watching as John's eyes fluttered open, as the flush in John's skin began to very slowly disappear.

"Oh, fuck," he found himself saying.

"You're so fucking beautiful..." he said, John blushed "Fuck me, Phil," He begged him, taking his hand and bringing it close to her lips.

"Please, Phil...Make love to me..." As if for good measure, John took his two fingers and slipped them between her lips, and began to suck and lick at them.

"Christ..." He took his fingers from John's mouth and replaced them with his mouth and his tongue, kissing John desperately.

Phil was on top of John again, pinning John's hands above His head as John looked at him through lowered lashes and darkened blue eyes.

Once more John wrapped his legs around Phil's waist, urging him to do it already.

"Philly, please..." John pleaded, "Inside me, now...NOW..." Mesmerized, Phil obeyed, pushing forward, his throbbing member finally entering his husband.

John arched up against him as Phil entered him, whimpering out Phil's name.

"Move for me, baby," John whispered, kissing at his shoulder. With a groan, Phil began to thrust into his husband, his every move making John gasp out loud.

The grip of his legs on Phil's waist tightened, and he thrust faster into John, harder, groaning himself when he felt John's feet rubbing against his skin.

"Oh, fuck, baby, that's it," John breathed, "Just like that, oh, oh fuck..." John added.

"I wanna come into you, Johnny," Phil growled into his ear, "Yes, baby, do it, make us both come...fuck me harder...shit, yeah, like that, just like that...oh, oh fucking Christ, yeah...Shit...I wanna come, Phil..." John said.

"I love you, John...so fucking much, baby..." Phil said.

"Oh, I'm close...so fucking close...oh yeah, baby..." John moaned "Come for me..." Phil told John.

"Just a bit more, Phil...oh yes, that's it...oh, oh fuck, fuckfuckfuck, oh Phil..." Phil screamed John's name again when he came, nails digging into his wrists, but the pain didn't bother Phil at all.

In fact it drove him harder, made him thrust faster into his husband, desperately wanting release himself, loving the feeling of John softening, unclenching, but still ready and waiting for him.

John nipped at his shoulder lovingly. "Cum" John said.

That seemed to do the trick.

He stiffened first, the moan catching in his throat as John's teeth came into contact with his skin, and then he was coming, hard and fast, growling John's name as he used his thighs and legs to soothe him and calm him down.

Sated, Phil collapsed beside John, breathless and panting. John planted himself on his chest, kissing at it lovingly as Phil wrapped an arm around him.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	8. Skyler

**TAMING LIFE: SEQUEL TO TAMING A MICHAELS**

**MONTHS LATER**

John and Phil both groaned as they heard the house phone ring at six in the morning. **"What?"** John asked as he answered….. **"Now….Yeah of course I'll be there as soon as I can."** John said ending the call, he got up and threw on some sweats. "What's happened?" Phil asked. "Dad's gone into labour." John said, Phil nodded. He too jumped up and got dressed.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Adam sighed and walked into the room. Shawn was in there on the bed in his gown with machines hooked up to him. Hunter was beside him holding his hand and Randy was nowhere to be found. Adam cringed as he saw Shawn squeeze Hunter's hand he looked like he was breaking it.

"This is all your fault you know. I am never sleeping with you again" Shawn hissed at Hunter, Hunter sighed. "I'm sorry baby but it's not my fault." Hunter said back to him. "You're an asshole Hunter. Why the hell did I marry you?" Shawn asked. "You love me" Hunter answered smirking. Shawn gripped Hunter's hand harder causing Hunter to grimace. "Fuck Shawn!" Hunter cried out.

"Oh go be useful and get me some fucking ice chips" Shawn snapped. Adam sighed this was bad. He never thought Shawn would be like this but he was wondering if he was going to be like this when he and Chris had a child it was gonna be hell if he was. Adam walked over to him and wiped Shawn's forehead with a towel. "John's on his way now" Shawn smiled glad his son was on his way he just hoped his daughter would wait until John got there to make her way into the world he didn't know if she would or not. Shawn sighed.

"I'm so tired" he said Adam smiled. "Try to get some sleep dad" he said Shawn nodded and drifted off hoping that when he woke up his son would be here. Hunter walked in and smiled glad Shawn was getting some rest. He sat there with Adam just watching Shawn sleep.

John and Phil arrived and sat down with them. Hunter smiled and looked at Shawn who's face twisted into a face of pain. "Fuck Hunt, I think this is it she's coming and soon" Shawn said Hunter nodded. "Let me get the doc" he said walking out to get Kurt. He and Kurt walked back in.

"OK Shawn let's get you ready" Kurt said Shawn nodded, they went to wheel him to the OR but John walked over to him. "Ready dad?" he asked Shawn smiled "Yeah I'm ready" he said John smiled he nodded at Kurt and they wheeled Shawn into the OR. They prepped him and put up a sheet so Hunter couldn't see what was happening. Hunter sat down by Shawn's head.

"OK Shawn we will give you a little general anaesthesia so you won't feel so much pain all you will feel is some pulling and tugging ok?" Shawn nodded and looked at Hunter. "Take my mind off of it" he said Hunter smiled. "Just wait babe she's gonna be beautiful" Shawn smiled. They suddenly heard a loud cry Shawn had tears in his eyes.

"Congratulations Shawn, Hunter you have a healthy baby girl" Kurt said as he placed their baby on Shawn's chest. Shawn smiled "She's beautiful Hunt" Shawn said Hunter nodded he was also crying. "That she is baby" Hunter smiled and kissed Shawn softly on the lips. "You did great" Hunter said "no we did great" Shawn spoke Hunter nodded.

"Sorry but we need to take the baby to get cleaned and weighed while we stitch you up Shawn" Shawn nodded kissed the baby and relaxed while they stitched him up. Hunter walked out and he smiled and hugged his son's. "Do you wanna go see her with me?" Hunter asked Adam, John and Phil. Randy was still not there which was disappointing to Hunter, they nodded and they headed up to the nursery. They got there and looked John cried.

This was his sister. She was so amazing. She was everything he could ever hope for. She was just stunning. "Guys, we're taking your sister down to your dads now If you'd like to come" Kurt said John nodded and smiled. He, Adam, Phil and Chris got up and headed down to see Shawn.

They walked into the room and saw Shawn awake. John smiled and hugged him. Shawn was handed the baby girl he smiled down at her and shed a tear. "So what's her name?" John asked. "Skyler Joelle Helmsley" Shawn answered John smiled. "Pretty name for a pretty girl" he said. Shawn smiled. "Hold her John I want you too" he said John smiled he sat down and held his sister. Phil smiled John looked so good with a baby. "Hey princess. I'm John your big brother. I know you're not very old but you mean a lot to me I'll always be there for you always I promise I love you Skyler." He said softly kissing her cheek. He handed her back to Shawn. "Thank you for coming." Shawn said. "I wanted to be here dad you know that. I love you and I loved being a part of that." John said.

Adam took his sister next and held her, she was amazing and soon he would have his own little baby. "We're going to let you get some rest dad, but we'll be by later on." John said Hunter and Shawn nodded. John kissed his dad and then his sister and left. They got into the car and headed home. "Are you OK?" Phil asked as they drove, John smiled. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" John asked. "Baby, it's OK to be sad," Phil said. "I'm fine Phil I'm just still tired I want to go back to bed for a little while." John said Phil smiled. "Want some company?" Phil asked, John turned to him and nodded.

"Sure baby." John said. They got home and they went straight up to their bedroom. They climbed into bed holding one another. "Do you think we will ever have kids?" John asked. Phil smiled. "Yeah I do. I love you and I am positive we will have our own children one day." John smiled, he felt better now. Much better. He was a little jealous that Shawn got to be a new parent and John didn't get his chance. He still had his bad days but he had a lot more good ones. Everything was going to be good, he knew that, he had a brand new sister, the best husband ever and a future with lots of kids. He knew his life with Phil was going to be perfect. He knew it. Phil was all he could ever want and need in his life.

**HOURS LATER**

Both John and Phil awoke to the sound of arguing, they both sighed knowing who it was and they headed downstairs, they both looked at one another when they saw Adam and Randy having a yelling match. "You should have been there Randy, she is your sister too! John and I both made it to the hospital to see them and to be there with them." Adam said. "I said sorry Adam, damn what more do you want my cell was switched off. I didn't know Shawn would go into labour and have the baby now did I?" Randy asked back. "Why was your phone switched off?" Adam asked. "Wade and I wanted some peace and quiet." Randy said, Adam shook his head. "Fucking Wade. It's always because of him." Adam said.

"Look I don't know what your problem is, but you don't see me bad mouthing Chris every chance. I love Wade so shut the fuck up. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go and visit my new sister" Randy snapped and stormed out of the house. Adam sighed and Chris held him, John and Phil looked at one another and headed back up to their room. "They are going to hate one another soon." John said, Phil nodded. "Yeah they are." Phil said, John sighed he hoped Adam and Randy could come together this was meant to be a happy occasion, they all had a little sister.

**DAYS LATER**

Today Shawn and Skyler were going home and John, Phil, Adam, Chris and Randy were going to be there to have a small morning tea with one another.

John was excited to see Skyler again he had seen her every day since she was born and he was so happy that he finally had a sister he could spend time with.

It also got his mind off of the baby he and Phil lost. She was helping John heal. "Ready?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled.

They headed downstairs and out to the car and Phil drove them to Hunter's and Shawn's house.

They got there, got out and headed inside, John smiled seeing Adam and Chris. "Hey guys, where's Randy?" John asked.

"Not here yet as usual, I swear something is going on with him, he is never at home, he's either at school or with Wade and he's really grouchy lately." Adam said, John nodded

. "Maybe he has PMS." John said, Adam laughed at his step brother.

The door opened and Shawn and Hunter walked in with Skyler. Shawn smiled seeing Adam, Chris, John and Phil. He was glad they had come to greet Skyler and himself home, he was a little sad that Randy wasn't there though.

"We brought some cakes and stuff and there is tea and coffee." John said, Shawn smiled and sat down on the couch, John brought Skyler over and handed her to her daddy.

"You doin OK dad?" John asked. "Yeah I am a little sore, but nothing too bad. I will deal with it." Shawn said, John smiled. "Good I am glad." John said. "So how are you and Phil doing?" Shawn asked.

"We're good, he got a call last night apparently the UFC want him to go to their training centre in LA for a week. I get that this is his dream and all but I miss him so much." John said, Shawn nodded.

"I know baby, but you can't ask him to chose, because he will resent you." Shawn said, John nodded.

"I know dad. I would never ask, I just miss him a lot." John said, Shawn nodded, he felt for his son, but he was proud of the man he was becoming.

In the kitchen Hunter looked at the time. "He is late again." Hunter said, Adam nodded.

"Yeah he is. I swear he would be late to his own funeral." Adam said Hunter sighed, he wished he knew what was going on with Randy, he was starting to get worried about him.

Adam, Chris and Phil took the coffee's and cakes into the lounge and Hunter tidied up a bit, he looked up as the front door opened and closed, he smiled seeing his son. He walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Can we talk?" Hunter asked, Randy nodded and Hunter took Randy into his study for some privacy.

"What's going on with you Randy?" Hunter asked. "I have been working two jobs, dad Wade is pregnant. I am trying to earn enough money to help out...sometimes I even work three jobs on the weekends...and I am exhausted...I was only trying to do the right thing not cause problems for us." Randy said, Hunter sighed, he felt so bad.

"You should have come to me Randy, you're education is important. I will help out with the baby and with Wade I promise you." Hunter said.

"You're pregnant?" Adam asked from the doorway, Hunter sighed. "No Adam I am not pregnant Wade is. We're having a baby." Randy said, Adam couldn't believe this.

"You should tell everyone." Adam said, Randy nodded and he, Adam and Hunter went into the lounge and sat down. "Randy has some news." Hunter said, Randy sighed. "I'm gonna be a dad. Wade's pregnant." Randy said, everyone was shocked, Phil went over to Randy and hugged him. "Congrats." He said, Randy smiled, Shawn smiled. "Congratulations Randy." Shawn said, Randy smiled, Adam hugged his brother.

He was happy for him. John just sat there. He didn't know what to say, he was hurt and upset inside but he didn't want anyone to know. The room emptied and it left John alone with Shawn. "You OK?" Shawn asked, John looked at him. "When is it going to happen for me and Phil? I mean you and Hunter have Skyler, Randy and Wade are gonna have a baby, the only reason Adam isn't pregnant is because he and Chris haven't had sex. But Phil and I are married and we can't have a baby? Our baby died." John said as he shed some tears, Shawn sighed and he held John's hand in his own.

"Baby, it will happen when it is meant to happen...look how long it took me to have another child and at my age...Sky was meant to be...you and Phil will have your time...and if not, there are a lot of kids in orphanages that need help too." Shawn said, John smiled and nodded, he just hoped one day he and Phil could have their own baby. John got up and went into the kitchen, Phil went into the lounge and he held Skyler. He sometimes thought about his and John's baby. About if it was a girl or a boy. "Phil, I need to tell you that John is a little upset with Randy's news." Shawn told his son in law. "Why?" Phil asked. "He wants it to be him, he thinks it's unfair. He wants to have a baby with you." Shawn said, Phil sighed. "It's my fault it's not happening, I am away so much with work and when I am home I am too tired." Phil said, Shawn sighed.

"No Phil. Keep on with your dream, you need to. John wouldn't want you to give it up. If you gave it up, you would make John feel worse." Shawn said. "What should I do then?" Phil asked. "Be there for him, spend time with him when you're home, make him feel loved and cared for." Shawn said. "Romance him?" Phil asked.

"Yeah you could. Just be with him, don't think about the UFC when you're with him, remember he wanted what you have but he didn't get it." Shawn said, Phil nodded. "I know. Sometimes I forget." Phil said. "Just be with him, spend time with him and love him. That's all he needs." Shawn said, Phil smiled. "Thanks Shawn." He said, Shawn smiled and nodded he didn't want John and Phil's marriage to fall apart. He didn't. John walked back into the room and sat beside his husband, Phil wrapped an arm around John's shoulders and sat there with him, he knew what he wanted to do for John he just had to organise It and he needed to see if Randy, Chris and Adam wouldn't mind giving them the house.

**NIGHTS LATER**

John and Phil were both dressed and ready to go out for their date. Phil was dressed in his Hudson Clifton Slim Bootcut Jeans in Wickham, his Blue BOSS Black Max Button Down Shirt, his Just Cavalli Lambskin Leather Motorcycle Jacket and his Lugz Swagger SR Boots. John was dressed in his True Religion Billy Boot Cut Jeans in Monte, his Purple and White Robert Graham Conqueror Sport Shirt, his Cream J.C. Rags Reversed Knit Blazer and his Timberland EarthkeepersCity Lite Chukka Boots. They grabbed their phone's, wallets and keys and headed out the door. They got into Phil's car and they headed to the restaurant. They got there, got out, walked inside and were seated. They looked over their menus and ordered. Phil got the Bacon Chicken Mac 'N Cheese and John got the Hazelnut Crusted Chicken.

Once they had their meals they started eating. "So you wanna tell me why we're out tonight?" John asked, Phil smiled. "I wanted to spend some time with you alone. It's hard to get time alone when we have Adam, Chris and Randy at home." Phil said, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know. I am glad we were able to get out. But I want you to know that we don't have to go out all the time, I wouldn't mind lying in bed and watching bad TV. As long as I am with you I don't care baby." John said Phil smiled. "I know but I wanted to show you how much I love you. I know you're a little upset with Randy and Wade having the baby" Phil said, John nodded. "Yeah it's hard, it should be us. I mean we're married and everything. I wish our baby was still around." John said, Phil smiled. "It'll happen to us soon. I know it. I love you and god will bless us with a child. I know it." Phil said, John smiled.

"I hope so." John said. "Even if he doesn't, we can always adopt or foster. There are a lot of kids out there who need us." Phil said, John nodded. "We have a lot of time John, we're only eighteen." Phil said, John nodded. "I know, sometimes I forget because we're married, I guess it makes us feel older than we really are at times" John said, Phil smiled. "Yeah it does and with me being gone, I know it's hard on you." Phil said, John nodded.

"It is, I miss you so much Phil, but I want you to be successful in your career." John said, Phil smiled at him and reached over the table and took John's hand in his own. "You're the best husband in the world." Phil said, John smirked. "I know." He said, Phil laughed. Every day with John was amazing. He couldn't believe John was his for life.

"How about we finish up and we head back to the house?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "I'd like that a lot." John said, Phil smiled at him. They finished dinner and Phil paid the bill and they headed back out to the car. They got in and Phil drove them home. They got home and rushed up to their room, wanting to be with one another more than anything else in the world.

Phil slammed John against the wall as they entered the room. Phil attacked John's lips with his own devouring his lovers mouth with his own John moaned into the kiss he loved the feeling of Phil's tongue mingling with his own. Phil pulled John's shirt off of him before disposing of his own Phil pulled John towards the bed still kissing him before he shoved John onto the bed and straddled John's hips. John looked up at Phil and smiled Phil was gorgeous and he was his right now. He ran his hands along Phil's jean clad thighs before running his hands along Phil's abs loving the feeling of the muscles underneath his hands.

Phil swatted John's hands away before leaning down and claiming John's lips in another bone tingling kiss John wrapped his arms around Phil's neck bringing Phil closer to him feeling his warm skin on John's body. Phil pulled away from the kiss and started trailing kisses down John's chest stopping to sick on John's nipples he then moved down and traced the line of John's abs with his tongue before licking around the outline of John's hip bones. John was moaning beneath him loving what Phil was doing. Phil undid John's belt and slowly began to rid John of his jeans John was glad the friction of the jeans and his hard cock was getting too much for him.

Phil got up and rid himself of his own jeans before climbing back on top of John and kissing those beautiful luscious lips once again before rubbing John through his underwear John moaned at the contact. "God Phil….please" John moaned Phil smirked "what baby? what is it?" Phil asked making John growl he knew what John wanted. "Touch me…for the love of all that is holy touch me" John said breathlessly as Phil stripped him of his underwear. "Last I looked Johnny I was touching you and I have been touching you so what is the problem?" John sighed and glared at the smirking Phil that was above him.

"Touch my cock put your sweet fucking lips around it and suck me off" John demanded Phil got turned on by the demanding tone of John's voice and did as was asked and engulfed John's hard member in one swift move. John groaned at the sudden warmth of Phil's mouth on his member but loved the feeling. Phil licked up and down John's shaft slowly he was using his hands to fondle John's hairless balls he was tugging at them and squeezing John's head was thrashing around from side to side Phil knew how John like to be sucked and he was doing it to perfection. "Oh yeah god baby just like that" John moaned Phil didn't let up on his sucking his head was bobbing up and down at a furious pace making John go nuts.

John was about to cum so he pulled Phil off of his cock and brought him down for another kiss. "I want you in me I need to feel you as you pound into me" John whispered as he bit at Phil's collarbone. Phil shivered as John spoke he had some sort of effect on Phil that no one has ever had before in his entire life. John reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting on the night stand John smiled when he felt a finger slide into his hole Phil was slowly finger fucking him trying to stretch him.

John looked up at Phil and winked "more Phil I want more of you…I want all of you" John said Phil nodded he replaced his one finger with two and started scissoring John's hole making him stretched enough for his hard thick shaft. Phil was staring into John's eyes there was so much love in them he started to tear up a bit he loved John with everything he had and John loved him back. "Fuuuck!" John shouted out as Phil hit that spot inside of him Jeff smiled and did it again loving the way John's face would contort in pleasure. "Need you now" John moaned Phil nodded and removed his hands before slicking up his hard cock and sliding into John's awaiting hole.

John groaned at the feeling of being filled it was unlike anything he had ever experienced it was like he was whole whenever Phil was in him he felt safe, secure and loved he wished he could stay like that forever. "So tight baby always so hot and tight for me aren't you?" Phil grounded out John nodded "only for you Phil…..oh shit yeah!" John moaned aloud as Phil's dick hit that spot inside if him that turns him into John Cena: Phil Brooks' slut. Phil smirked down at him and thrusted in at the same angle John was gripping at the sheets hard and thrusting his hips up to match and meet Phil's movements. "God Johnny you feel so good" Phil moaned John nodded and pulled Phil down by his neck for another teeth shattering kiss. Phil moaned into the kiss John was a great kisser one of the many things that man was great at.

"So close Johnny" Phil whispered into John's neck John nodded "me too" John said Phil smiled and thrusted into John a few more times before filling John up with his pearly white seed screaming out John's name in the process. John was only three strokes behind as he came and spilled his seed all over his hand and his chest and abs. Phil ran his finger through John's seed and licked the substance off of his finger tasting John for all he was John smiled at him before Phil claimed his mouth in a loving heated kiss before Phil pulled out of him and cleaned both men up. Right then in that moment everything was perfect, not knowing their lives were about to change forever.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	9. Best News EVER

**TAMING LIFE: SEQUEL TO TAMING A MICHAELS**

**MONTHS LATER**

John groaned as he woke up, the last few days he hadn't been feeling the best. He had been run down and tired. He was going to see the doctor though, he wasn't going to risk it this time in case something was really wrong. John didn't want to go through that all over again. John got out of bed and made it and headed to the bathroom, he showered and got ready for the day. He dressed in his Premium Slim Destructed Boot-Cut Jeans In True Blue, his Black Crest Tee, his Black and Gray Raglan-Sleeve Jersey Hoodie and his Black and White Nike Free Trainer 5.0 Sneakers.

Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down. Wade and Randy were there, Chris and Adam were at school. John had a free day today and he was glad.

He just wanted to go to the doctor and get it over with then he wanted to go and meet up with Shawn for some lunch.

"What are you up to today John?" Randy asked. "I have a doctor's appointment this morning then I am meeting up with dad for lunch and doing some grocery shopping, so I need your share of the money." John said, Randy nodded and handed John $100. John smiled and added it to his and Phil's $150 and Chris and Adam's $150. Randy only paid $100 because technically Wade wasn't living with them.

Adam hadn't been happy about it but Shawn and Hunter chipped in some money just to keep the peace. This week it was John's turn to get the groceries done. John didn't mind it, he kinda liked it. He thought it was fun. "How's Phil doing?" Wade asked, this week Phil was once again away in Vegas for a UFC show. John missed him a lot but they talked all the time and skyped every night. "He's good really good." John said.

John finished off his coffee and he headed out the door. He got into his car and headed to the doctor's office. He got there, parked and headed inside, he signed in and waited for Dr. McMahon. He picked up a magazine and read through it. 15 minutes later and John was sitting in Dr. Steph's office with her in front of him. "So you're just feeling all around unwell then?" Steph asked, John nodded.

"Yeah run down a lot and tired, but that could be because of school and work. I just wanted to come and get the once over just to be sure." John said. "OK then. I will run some test and see what we find, I will give you a call with the results later on today is that OK with you?" Steph asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah of course." John said, Steph smiled.

She did all the basic tests and then John was on his way out. He headed to the grocery store to get the food for the week. Chris and Adam had their own things they needed and Randy needed his own things and John knew what he and Phil liked.

John got to the grocery store, parked and headed inside, he grabbed a cart and went around and did the weekly household shop. He checked all the items off of the list, he knew that if he was to forget a certain thing for Adam, Chris or Randy that they would go nuts and John just didn't have the energy to deal with that right now, he really wished that soon he and Phil would be able to afford a place on their own because John was going insane living with his step brother's and their boyfriends.

John knew he needed to sit down with Phil and discuss their future because John didn't think he could keep living with his step brothers he was going insane and he liked having his own space and he wanted he and Phil to have a home, just for them. John was pulled from his thoughts by his cellphone ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket and slid the answer key.

**"Hello?" **he answered. "**Hi John is Dr. McMahon here, is now a good time?"** Stephanie asked. "**Sure doc, I am just doing some grocery shopping."** John told her. **"OK then, I just wanted to let you know that I have just received your test results and I have some exciting news" **she said, John smiled at her enthusiasm. **"OK, hit me."** John said, he wondered what was up with him. **"You're pregnant!" **she exclaimed, John's eyes went wide and they filled up with tears. **"Really?" **John asked**. "Definitely, according to the results, I would say you are about 12 weeks along." **She said, John smiled he was so happy.

**"Thank-you doc, this is amazing Phil is going to be so happy." **John said. **"No worries, but please come in and see me in a week or two." **She said John nodded. **"Of course." **He said ending the call, John couldn't believe the news, he was so damn happy. He couldn't wait to tell his husband. John continued with the shopping. Once he had everything he headed to the checkout. He paid for everything and headed home. He got home and packed the groceries away and he grabbed his laptop and he Skyped Phil. He wanted to tell him the news. He couldn't wait until he got home in a few days. John was just bursting at the seams. He waited a few seconds before he saw his husband's face on the screen, he smiled and waved at him. "Hey babe" John said, Phil smiled.

"Hey you. What's up?" Phil asked. "I have exciting news" John said. "What?" Phil asked laughing as John was bouncing up and down. "I went to the doctor's today and I found out some news." John said. "Out with it baby" Phil said. "I'm pregnant!" John shouted happily. Phil smiled brightly. "This is awesome!" he said, John smiled he was so glad that Phil was happy. "How far along?" Phil asked. "12 weeks." John said. "I can't wait to see you both." Phil said, John smiled and leaned forward and kissed the screen. "I have to go baby, training and all but I will see you on Friday." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. "OK love you." John said.

"Love you too." Phil said as they both shut the screens. John smiled to himself he couldn't wait to see Shawn for lunch and tell him this amazing news. John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out to his car. He got in and headed to the Outback Steakhouse for lunch with Shawn. He parked and got out and headed inside, he smiled seeing Shawn, he went over to him and sat down with him. "I thought you were gonna stand me up." Shawn joked. "No dad, I was just Skyping with Phil before I came. I had some news I wanted to share with him." John said, Shawn smiled. "What's the news?" Shawn asked, John smiled at him. "I'm 12 weeks pregnant." John said, Shawn smiled at his son and he got up and hugged him tight. "I told you it would happen when you waited." Shawn said, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I am so happy and Phil was too." John said, Shawn smiled. "The house is going to be packed soon." Shawn commented as they looked over their menus. John nodded. "Yeah I've been thinking recently that I think it's time Phil and I found our own place, we are married and now expecting a baby. I just think it's time we ventured out on our own to really see if we can handle this on our own. Plus with Wade basically living there and Chris and Adam and all the tension there, I just can't mentally handle it anymore dad." John said. Shawn nodded. "I understand and I will support you. I think it's a great idea to give some thought to moving out on your own, I just think it would be good for you, Phil and the baby to be alone in your own HOME." Shawn said, John smiled. "I think so too, thank-you for supporting me daddy. It means a lot." John said.

"I am always going to support you….Always. Speaking of support, Hunter and I have been doing some talking, we want to christen Skyler. We want you to be her godfather, I know it may cause issues with Adam and Randy but you're married and we think you'll do an amazing job. So we want you and Phil to be her godfather's." Shawn said, John got tears in his eyes and he hugged Shawn tight. "Thank-you dad, this is amazing. I promise I won't let you down." John said, Shawn smiled he knew in his heart that John would never let him down and he believed in his heart that he and Phil would be the best godparent's to Skyler he really did.

**WEEKS LATER**

"So what do you wanna do today baby?" Phil asked as he and John laid in bed after making love. "We have breakfast with the family and then I thought we could go house hunting." John said, Phil looked at him.

"OK sounds good." Phil said, John smiled at him, he leaned over and kissed Phil again, Phil pulled John on top of him. "Round 2?" Phil asked, John nodded and laughed as Phil rolled them over so he was on top of John, the rest of the morning was spent in bed moaning loudly. They had a small nap before getting up and showering and getting ready for the day.

Phil dressed in his Red Flat-Front Twill Pants, his Chevy 1 Tee, his Black Hang Ten Fleece Hoodie and his Gray and White Reef Deck Hand 2 TX Sneakers. John dressed in his Black Plugg Tabloid Twill Cargo Pants, his Black and Red Rock & Republic Enforcer Graphic Tee, his Black Zoo York Uptown Scale Thermal Hoodie and his Diesel Great Era A-Head Sneakers.

Once they were dressed they grabbed their phones, wallets and keys and headed downstairs and out the door to Hunter's and Shawn's. They got there and walked inside, John licked his lips as he smelled the breakfast that was cooking. They walked in and John and Phil said their hellos and John went over to his sister and picked her up and kissed her. Skyler looked up into her brother's eyes and John smiled down at her she was so cute!

"Breakfast is ready" Shawn called to the household. They all sat down and piled their plates with food and started eating. "So Shawn and I have some news we want to share with you all." Hunter said, everyone gave them their attention. John and Phil knew what was coming but no one else did. "We've been talking about Skyler's christening and we've decided that we want Phil and John to be her godparent's." Hunter said.

"We have accepted." John said, "Can I ask why them? I mean Chris and I have been together a lot longer than them." Adam said, he was disappointed that Hunter and Shawn hadn't picked them for the honour.

"I know you've been together longer son, but Phil and John are married, and are expecting their own baby. We want Skyler to have that kind of role model. If god forbid something was to happen to us, we want her to go to a family." Hunter said, Adam sighed, it wasn't fair at all. It really wasn't.

"Addy Phil and I have talked and because we've been given the role of godparent's to Skyler we wanted you and Chris to be the godparent's to our baby." John said, Adam and Chris looked at one another. "We'd be honoured." Adam said, John and Phil smiled, they were glad that they had accepted the offer.

"So what is everyone up to today?" Hunter asked. "Wade and I are just going to go and see his parent's. We need to tell them that Wade is pregnant." Randy said, Hunter smiled.

"What about you and Chris?" Hunter asked Adam. "Not much, we're chilling out. We have some studying to do." Adam said Hunter smiled. "What about you two John?" Shawn asked, John smiled.

"We have an appointment to look at a house for rent. We want to find our own place." John said. "Why are you moving out?" Randy asked, he was panicking inside, if John moved out it meant that he and Adam would have to come up with more rent.

"We need our own space. We're married and expecting a baby. We need our privacy." Phil said.

"This is what normal married people do, they move in together alone and start a family." Phil said. "Well can you afford something on your own?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, John gets his pay, which is about eight hundred a week, plus I get income from my scholarship, plus I get bonuses when I travel. So we can afford it and we've been saving up." Phil said.

"Plus I talked to dad. He is going to help out with the rent if we need it at any time. We need to get out on our own. This is something we need to do." John said. Hunter smiled. "Well I think it's a good thing for you to do, but if you need any help, come to us and we will help out." Hunter said, John and Phil smiled.

"What about us? I mean we're going to have to put in more money for rent, utilities and food now." Randy said John shook his head Randy was so selfish sometimes.

"Well Randy you're an adult and you're going to be a parent soon, so grow up. Get a job, stop lying in all day. John has a job and he is pregnant and they have even told him that they are going to give him a raise." Phil said. "Plus he has school." Phil said. "Speaking of, when I get to five months, I will be transferring to correspondence classes." John told everyone. "Be happy for us Randy." Phil said he was pissed off with his best friend he really was. "Let's go John." He said, John nodded he kissed his dad and sister goodbye and headed out the door with his husband, they got into Phil's car and John looked at him. "You OK babe?" John asked, Phil sighed. "He has been such an asshole lately, I swear he doesn't want to be with Wade and have this kid." Phil said, John looked at him. "You really think that?" John asked.

"Yeah I don't know, he has been so uptight. I know I am not around a lot, I am gone two weeks out of the month, but he doesn't care about anything anymore." Phil said, John sighed.

"Well you have me baby." John said looking at him, Phil smiled. "I am so glad I do. I don't think I would bother coming home if it wasn't for you." Phil said, John smiled. "You know one of these days I would like to come along with you….Just to see what it is you actually do and to support you. I know it's hard with school and work though." John said. "We'll make time I promise." Phil said, John smiled at him. They pulled up to the house they were looking at and they walked in and had a look around. John picked up a pamphlet and read what it said. The home had five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a great kitchen and it is a Tuscan style of home. It also had polished wood flooring. A spiral staircase that went up to the upper level.

It had 7,777 square feet of space which was great for John and Phil and their baby. "What's the asking price per month baby?" Phil asked, John looked down and cringed. "$6,500 a month." John said, Phil let out a low whistle. "Do you like it?" Phil asked. "I LOVE it Phil, but the price is too much we can't afford it, not to mention utilities and food." John said. "We have a baby coming remember." John said. "Baby if you want this house, we can do this house." Phil said. "I was speaking to one of the guys that handles all the payments and stuff, he told me that because I am on a scholarship they will give me a bonus for rent and utilities, so with that I can pay the rent monthly." Phil said.

"Then we can just use your pay for food." Phil said, John looked at him. "Really? You think we can do this?" John asked, Phil nodded. "You love this house and nothing we see is going to live up to it. So I say we do it." Phil said, John smiled at him and jumped into his arms and hugged him and kissed him, he was so lucky to have a man like Phil in his life he really was. Phil went and filled out all the papers and everything and went back to John. "We just have to wait and see now." Phil said, John smiled at him and kissed him. "It's ours, I can feel it." John said, Phil smiled at his husband and kissed him, it was nice to see John so happy.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	10. Family Dinner

**TAMING LIFE: SEQUEL TO TAMING A MICHAELS**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now 18 weeks along in his pregnancy. John and Phil had moved into their new house. They were accepted and so happy, they had moved in and everything. Tonight they were having a little house warming dinner with Hunter, Shawn, Skyler, Adam, Chris, Randy, Wade, Lillian and Steve. They were all excited and today they were also finding out the sex of their baby. John had a feeling it was a boy but he didn't know really. Wade had found out that he and Randy were having a boy. So John really hoped it was a girl. He really wanted to give Phil a son. John had a shower and dressed for the day and headed downstairs, he walked downstairs and he saw Phil down there with another guy he frowned at them and Phil smiled at John. "Baby this is my training partner Colt." Phil said, John smiled. "Hey." John said, Colt smiled at him.

"I invited Colt for dinner, is that OK?" Phil asked. "Yeah sure, no worries." John said. "Is it just you or someone else?" John asked. "Uh my boyfriend Jeff will be coming is that OK?" Colt asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sure thing, adding two more shouldn't be a problem." John said, Colt smiled. John glanced at the time. "Baby you need to go shower, we have the appointment in an hour." John said, Phil nodded. "I should go then, but I will see you guys later." Colt said, Phil smiled and slapped hands with his friend and led him out the door. Phil went up and showered and dressed for the day and headed downstairs, he saw John looking over the recipe book he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind and John relaxed into the hold. "What's the menu?" Phil asked. "Don't know yet. I will whip something up." John said, Phil smiled.

"We should go then." Phil said. John nodded and smiled and they headed out the door. They got into the car and headed to the doctor's office. They got there and parked and headed inside. John signed in and sat down with Phil and waited. "So are you nervous?" Phil asked, John shook his head. "No, are you?" John asked, Phil nodded. "A little bit. I am just scared, I just want the baby to be OK." Phil said, John sighed, he knew losing their first child still affected both him and Phil. "We can talk to Steph about the issues OK?" John asked, Phil nodded and smiled. "John Brooks?" the nurse asked, John and Phil stood up and headed into the office. "Hi I am Maria, Dr. McMahon's nurse. She will be with you in a moment, let me just take some blood and urine." She said, John gave her a sample of blood and urine and they waited for Steph to join them.

Steph came in a minute later with John's file in her hand. "Hi guys, how are you both?" she asked. "We're good." John said Steph smiled. "OK, you're 18 weeks along this week, how are you feeling?" she asked. "Really good." John said, Steph smiled. "OK then, let's see this baby." Steph said, John sat up on the table and pulled his shirt off and Steph had a look at baby Brooks. "At about 18 weeks, you might begin to feel a suspicious flutter in your belly. Within the next few weeks, those tiny bubbly feelings will become more obvious. And soon enough they'll be unmistakably identifiable—especially when you can see tiny feet, elbows and knees moving across your belly." she said, John smiled. "How is the baby?" Phil asked. "The baby is going well. Really well, the baby is about 3 ounces and 6.3 inches" Steph told him, Phil smiled, he was relieved the baby was OK.

"Can we find out the sex?" John asked, Steph smiled and nodded. "Yep." She said and looked and smiled. "You're having a girl" she said, John smiled and cried a little. Phil smiled down at him and kissed him. "Our daughter." Phil said, John nodded and smiled and kissed Phil again. Steph finished off the appointment and they headed out the door. They got into the car and Phil looked at John. "What's next?" Phil asked. "Nothing much, just going home and getting ready for tonight. I want to do the desert and that's all." John said, Phil smiled and nodded and kissed John's hand. "Well I have some school work to catch up on." Phil said, John smiled and nodded, they headed home and once there John went to the kitchen and Phil to the office to do some school work.

John grabbed the cook book and decided to make a Red Velvet-Raspberry Tiramisù Trifle, it would be enough for everyone. Once John had all the ingredients he made the trifle and put it in the fridge for the night. John then grabbed the cookbook and decided to make Crab Cakes with Jalapeño-Lime Tartar Sauce and Herbed Chicken Parmesan. Once he had prepped everything John went to the lounge and laid down for a while and closed his eyes. About an hour later Phil came out of the office and he saw John sleeping on the couch, he smiled at his husband, he looked so peaceful. He went over to him and laid down behind him and held him as he slept, John moved closer to Phil and they both drifted off to sleep.

**HOURS LATER**

John and Phil had woken up from their naps and they were just relaxing before everyone arrived at the house for dinner. They were both dressed and ready for the night ahead of them.

The doorbell rang and John got up and answered it seeing, his dad, Hunter and Skyler, right behind them were Adam and Chris. John let them in and got them all a drink. They all toasted to the new house. The doorbell rang again and Phil got it this time seeing Randy and Wade and behind them were Colt and Jeff. He smiled and let them in. "Everyone this is Colt and Jeff. I train with Colt." Phil said. "Colt this is Randy, Wade, Adam, Chris, Hunter, Shawn and baby Skyler." Phil said, the doorbell rang once again and Phil smiled seeing his parent's he let them in and they all got acquainted with one another. John went to the kitchen to check on dinner and Adam joined him. "Everything OK Addy?" John asked. Adam nodded.

"Yeah, I have something to tell you.." Adam said, John nodded. "OK then, what's up?" John asked. "Chris and I had sex." Adam said, John smiled. "Wow, that's awesome, was it awesome?" John asked, Adam nodded. "Yeah it was. And I think it was the right time for us to do it. I mean we're engaged to be married and I am excited to start our lives together." Adam said John smiled. "Well I am really happy for you Adam. You deserve it." John said, Adam smiled. "I don't think I would have been able to do it, if it wasn't for you and your advice." Adam said, John smiled. "Well I am glad I could help you." John said, Adam smiled. John served the first course and everyone sat down to eat it. "The house is amazing boys." Lillian said, John and Phil smiled. "Thanks Ma. I think it's perfect for us and our growing family." Phil said Lillian smiled at her son. She was so happy for him.

"So how was your appointment today?" Shawn asked. "Good the baby is healthy and everything." John said. "Did you find out the sex?" Wade asked, John nodded. "Yeah we're having a girl." John said, everyone smiled and congratulated them. "I can't believe I am going to be a grandfather." Steve said, John laughed. "Yeah I don't think I am ready to be a poppy either." Shawn said, John smiled. "You'll both be the best." Phil said, Steve and Shawn smiled at him. John served the second course and they all enjoyed it. Phil noticed Randy staring at Colt weirdly and he wanted to question him about it. After desert he took Randy outside. "What's going on with you Ran?" Phil asked. "Is he your best friend now?" Randy asked, Phil frowned. "No god no. He's a good friend but you'll be my best friend always but lately you've been a real ass." Phil told him.

"I know, it's this whole baby thing I am so scared. Then I look at you and you are cool, calm and collected." Randy said. "That's because I love John. You don't love Wade do you?" Phil asked, Randy sighed. "No and I don't know how to tell him that I can't be with him. I want to be a father but I can't be with him." Randy said. "You need to be honest with him Ran." Randy sighed. "Yeah I know. I just don't know what happened." Randy said. "You're always going to be in love with someone else Randy a certain blonde?" Phil asked. "You mean Dolph?" Randy asked, Phil nodded. "You two loved each other in high school but never said anything, now is your chance." Phil said Randy smiled, he was glad he had Phil he really was.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	11. Wedding Time

**TAMING LIFE: SEQUEL TO TAMING A MICHAELS**

**A MONTH LATER**

The soft music started and Adam appeared, looking like an Angel in his Two button, single breasted styling with a non-vented back.

Notch lapel, double-besom pockets and bone buttons. Accessorized with a black dress shirt and white Windsor tie; Adam got to the end of the aisle and the pastor stepped forward.

"Good afternoon and welcome! As we will be beginning shortly I would ask that those of you with telecommunications devices, Cell phones, beepers and such, if you will please turn them off or switch them to vibrate at this time." The pastor said, everyone did so.

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones.

As time passes, remember...

Like a star should your love be constant,

Like the earth should your love be firm.

Possess one another, yet be understanding.

Have patience with each other,

For storms will come, and they will go quickly,

Forced to dissipate in the light of your love.

Be free in giving of affection and of warmth.

Have no fear, and let not the ways

Or words of the unenlightened give you unease.

For your Love, Faith, and Friendship are with you,

Now and always!" Shawn spoke. Chris and Adam smiled at one another both extremely happy.

"Although this is their day, It is also a tribute to all of you.

For knowing you and interacting with you, Has helped to make Adam and Christopher Who they needed to be to find each other.

They would like to thank you for that. All of you are the threads of which are woven the tapestry of their lives. Each one of you is an important piece in the story it tells.

It is the fabric they wrap around themselves, and take comfort in, when the world seems cold."

"And on days like today, when all is right with the world, That tapestry is proudly spread out and displayed for everyone to see, With all the glorious colours and textures your diversity adds. You all hold a place in their hearts

reserved for those they have chosen to call `Family'

and they are grateful for all of you"

"When we first met to discuss what would be said today the bond between Adam and Christopher was self-evident.

They share a wealth of common history and reference points that few in today's world are blessed with. They first met at school, they're both extremely talented at what they do, Their friendship grew slowly and comfortably through the years."

"But the time for them was never right for anything more than friendship.

Were the fates trying to draw them together all this time? Or perhaps they were being kind to them by putting off their attraction to one another till they were both ready for the kind of relationship they now share and all that is their life together."

"There is a sacred space created when souls touch that allows a couple to share thoughts and ideas, feelings and emotions with merely a glance."

"Marriage is not only a commitment to stay together for a lifetime but a shared commitment to this connection and to ensuring that the quality of life they now share shall indeed last a lifetime."

"It is important for events such as these to be witnessed and shared with the community of friends and family, that you all represent.

For it is only in such a sharing, with those we love, that the joy in our hearts can be amplified."

"And only with your blessings may we all truly flourish as a community. This is why as I read the Cherokee Prayer, Adam and Christopher now ask for your blessing upon their union."

"So please bring to mind not so much all that we would wish for our grooms, but that all of their own hopes and dreams shall come to pass.

Think of Adam and Christopher with a future, filled with joy and happiness, and let your spirits rejoice, and remembering that in all that love and emotion that pours forth from each of you are the hopes and dreams, best wishes and blessings that are the true gifts that your hearts have come to bestow upon this couple today."

Chris looked and winked at his future husband who winked back.

"We honour all creation as we pledge our hearts and lives together. We honour mother-earth -and ask for our marriage to be abundant and grow stronger through the seasons;

We honour fire -and ask that our union be warm and glowing with love in our hearts;"

"We honour wind -and ask we sail through life safe and calm as in our father's arms; We honour water -to clean and soothe our relationship -that it may never thirst for love; With all the forces of the universe, we pray for harmony and true happiness as we forever grow young together." Adam and Chris both smiled at one another.

"The ring, a circle, is one of nature's simplest forms. The arc of

the rainbow, the halo of the moon and the smallest of raindrops simulate the circle.

A circle is the symbol of the sun and the earth and the universe."

"It is a symbol of perfection and of peace. In these rings is the symbol of unity, in which your lives are now joined, so that wherever you go, you will always return to one another and to your togetherness."

"As the circle turns again upon itself, so does marriage turn upon itself for its refreshment and renewal.

May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today." The pastor spoke.

"As marriage is an equal partnership, to be embarked upon wholeheartedly, with full intention of working together to ensure that yours is a long and happy marriage, I will once again ask you to make your promises together..." the pastor spoke, he looked at both men and smiled.

"Do you pledge to one another your openness and honesty, That the union of your souls shall be in the foreground of your thoughts always, guiding your actions, and that you shall leave no parts of self-unknowable to one another?" Shawn asked, Adam and Chris smiled.

"We do" they said.

"Do you pledge your love to one another wholly and fearlessly,

without restraint, and do you vow that you will continue to work together to spark creativity and inspire passion in all aspects of your life together?" the pastor asked.

"We do." They answered.

"Do you pledge that you will always be there to comfort, soothe, and heal one another, And that you will stand together when the future is unclear, proving that tides may change but your love is constant?" the pastor asked.

"We do." They answered all the time smiling.

"Do you pledge to one another a stable home that will always be a safe haven and sanctuary to body, mind, and spirit a place that shall sustain and nourish your roots as you branch forth and grow into all that is and shall be your life together?" he asked.

"We do" they chorused.

"Christopher will you now place the ring on Adam's finger and repeat after me?" the pastor asked, Chris smiled and placed the ring half way onto Adam's finger.

"Adam, you are my life, my love, my best friend And with this ring, I thee wed May it be a reminder of how much I love you, Not only on this precious day, But every single day of my life." He slid the ring all the way onto Adam's finger.

"Adam, will you now place the ring on Christopher's finger and repeat after me?" the pastor asked.

Adam smiled and placed the ring half way onto Chris' finger.

"Christopher, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live.

I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths.

I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help.

I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." Adam said.

He placed the ring all the way onto Chris' finger.

"May the sun bring you new energy by day. May the moon softly restore you by night.

May the rain wash away your worries. And may you live the days of your lives in peace, love, and happiness." The pastor spoke.

"You may now kiss." The pastor said Chris smiled and pulled Adam closer to him and kissed him deeply.

Everyone clapped and cheered them.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mr. Christopher and Adam Jericho." The pastor said as the two men walked off down the aisle.

John smiled at them and Phil approached him.

"Nice ceremony baby" Phil said John nodded.

"Yeah it was sweet,"

"I'm happy for them, they both deserve to be happy." John said, Phil smiled.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Mark's News

**TAMING LIFE: SEQUEL TO TAMING A MICHAELS**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now five months pregnant and Wade was now seven months along and he and Randy had ended things, but he and Randy had decided to raise their child together. They had also found out that they were having a boy.

John and Phil had also found out that they were having a girl and everyone was excited. Chris and Adam were enjoying being newlyweds. John was up early cleaning, he was in the nesting stage of his pregnancy, he and Phil were excited for their child they really were.

Today John was meeting up with Mark for breakfast, apparently his dad had something to tell him and it was serious. Mark was arriving home from Texas, he went there to spend some time with his brother, Glenn. John finished cleaning and he headed upstairs and had a shower and got ready for the day.

He dressed in his Bootcut Jeans, his Black and White Cross Tee and his White Sneakers.

Once he was dressed John headed downstairs. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out to the car. He got into the car and headed to the café to meet up with Mark. John got to the café and he grabbed himself a hot chocolate with whipped cream and he sat down waiting on his dad.

A few minutes later and Mark walked in with a younger man and what looked to be a ten year old boy. John frowned wondering what was going on. He stood up and he kissed his dad on the cheek. "John, son. This is Justin and his son Daniel." Mark said, John looked at them. "Sit down kid." Mark said, John nodded and smiled and sat down.

"What's going on dad?" John asked. "I met Justin back in Texas and we hit it off, we both fell in love. John we got married." Mark said, John looked at him.

"You what?" John asked. "We got married, I brought Justin home to live with me, I am also officially adopting Daniel as my own, so he will be your brother." Mark said, John didn't know what to say. "Are you going to say anything?" Mark asked, John sighed he didn't know what to say right now.

"I….." John stuttered. "I can't do this right now," John said he got up and stormed out of the café he got into his car and drove to the only person other than Phil that he needed right now.

His dad. Shawn. John got to Shawn's car and he walked inside, he walked in and he saw Shawn feeding Skyler in the lounge. John sat down with him and he rested his head on Shawn's shoulder.

"What's wrong kid?" Shawn asked. "Dad's back and he's married." John said, Shawn was shocked, he couldn't believe this. "What the hell?" Shawn asked as he propped Skyler onto his shoulder and started burping her. "There's more daddy." John said, Shawn sighed.

"What happened?" Shawn asked, "The guy he married has a ten year old kid, Daniel and dad is adopting him as his own." John said, Shawn didn't know what to think right now. "I just didn't know what to think. I am so pissed and upset dad. How can he just adopt another kid, am I not good enough?" John asked some tears fell from his eyes.

"He was never there for me. Ever. He just left us, how can he take on another kid and be there for him when he was NEVER there for us." John said. Shawn sighed.

He put Skyler down and he pulled John to him and hugged him, John held onto Shawn and he cried into Shawn's chest this was upsetting him more than he ever thought. John finished crying and he sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Are you OK now?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I think so, I am just upset. I don't want to deal with him right now dad." John said, Shawn nodded. "Listen to me OK." Shawn said, John nodded and looked at his dad.

"I am going to get on the phone and I am going to book you a flight to Vegas, you are going to go and spend the next week and a bit with your husband. I don't want you at home alone. You need Phil right now. You go and spend time with your husband." Shawn said. John looked at him.

"You think I should?" John asked, Shawn nodded. "Definitely." Shawn said John nodded. "I'll go home and pack some things, just call me with the details OK." John said, Shawn nodded and smiled. "OK." He said, he kissed John on the cheek and hugged him. John got up and headed out the door.

John got in his car and headed home. He got home and headed to the bedroom and he packed himself a suitcase for the trip and stay in Vegas.

John finished packing as Shawn called him and told him his flight info. John got his stuff together and head o the airport. He got there, parked and headed inside.

He checked in for a flight and he sat down and waited, about an hour later and John was in the air on his way to Vegas. He knew he should call Phil and tell him he was coming but he wanted to surprise him.

John touched down in Vegas and he caught a cab to Phil's hotel. It was a nice hotel.

It had to be when you worked for the UFC. John went to the reception desk. "Hi there, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes I was wondering if you could tell me what room Phil Brooks is in?" John asked.

"I'm sorry we can't divulge that info." She said. "I am his husband." John said. "Oh OK then." She said, she typed some things into the computer.

"Fourth floor room 410." She said, John smiled and headed up to Phil's room, he hoped he was there. He got to the room and he knocked, he heard some rustling around and then the door opened, John smiled when he saw Colt.

John made him be quiet and John walked into the room and saw Phil playing a video game.

He walked over to him and he leaned down and kissed the back of his neck, Phil jumped up and he turned and saw John, his mouth went open in shock.

"Baby" he said, he went to John and hugged him tight.

"What are you doing here?" Phil asked. "I just wanted to see you, some stuff is happening at home and I missed you, so I thought I would come and visit, you're not mad are you?" John asked, Phil shook his head.

"Hell no. I am so happy to see you, I miss you so much." Phil said, John smiled and kissed him again, they were both so glad to be in one another's arms.

"Guys I am going to give you some alone time, you need to talk and recconect and all that shit." Colt said leaving them alone. John and Phil sat down on the couch and Phil looked at John. "So what's going on at home?" Phil asked. "Dad's back and he's married to some other guy, who has a kid and now dad is adopting him. I just felt so hurt. Like I wasn't good enough. I mean dad was never there for me when I was a kid, hell he wasn't there for me after I was raped. What makes this kid so special?" John asked. "Baby I'm sorry you're hurt. What can I do to make you feel better?" Phil asked. "Just being here makes me feel better, knowing you're here for me and with me." John said, Phil smiled. "Baby," John said, Phil looked at him. "Bedroom." John said, Phil smiled.

He had missed John so much, he couldn't wait to be with him intimately. They got to the bedroom and stripped down out of their clothes. Both men staring at each other's bodies as piece by piece clothing came away. "I want you in me Phil" John spoke Phil smiled and nodded. John smiled back at Phil and got down on to the bed giving himself over to Phil. Phil smiled and got on the bed covering John's body with his own.

He was placing kisses everywhere from his feet up to his neck John was going crazy beneath him. He needed something and fast otherwise he would explode from the kisses, licks and bites Phil was placing all over his body. Phil moved down from John's neck and took John's manhood into his mouth he sucked and licked hard and fast at John's member. "Baby…" John moaned. Phil sucked harder and deep throated him. "Fuck Phil so close" John gasped out. Phil pulled away from John and John looked at him confused.

Phil just smirked. "Relax baby we're gonna cum together" he said John nodded. Phil grabbed the lube and coated his fingers he looked at John and he looked to be in pure bliss. Phil slowly entered John with a finger he kissed his husband hard to help John take his mind off of what was happening. He pushed and prodded trying to find the spot inside of him.

"FUCK!" John shouted Phil grinned smugly. "More Phil need more of you" John moaned out. Phil nodded he added another finger and finger fucked John.

He fingered him for a good 20 minutes before pulling out, lubing up his cock and sliding into John he was tight like a vice. "God Johnny" he moaned John leaned up and gripped Phil's head and brought him down for a kiss. "Right there Phil" John moaned after breaking the kiss. Phil was hitting his prostate dead on.

"There baby?" Phil asked John nodded Phil fucked John faster. John wrapped his legs around Phil's waist making him go deeper with every thrust. "Harder baby….harder" John moaned. Phil did as was asked and fucked John harder.

"Phil hands" John said Phil smirked and wrapped his hand around John's cock stroking him in time with his thrusts. John bucked his hips and clenched his ass around John.

Both men knew they were close "Johnny…." Phil said "Phil…." John said as they both came simultaneously. Phil collapsed on top of John and kissed away his sweat. John smiled and did the same to John. Phil pulled out and laid next to John breathing heavily. "I am so glad you came to see me." Phil said kissing John again, John smiled and curled up against Phil. He loved being In his husband's arms it made him feel happy and safe.

"I have to go to training in an hour or so." Phil said "Can I come and just see what it is you actually do or is that not allowed?" John asked. "No its fine. It will all be fine." Phil said, John smiled. "Thanks." John said.

They got out of bed and showered and Phil got ready for training, Colt came back and he smiled at them and they headed over to the training centre.

They got there and John went and sat down so he could just watch Phil and see what it was he exactly did. It was bitter sweet for John, because this could have been him doing this, but he was so happy for his husband. John just watched Phil and Colt train together and he was so proud of his husband he was so amazing in the cage.

John didn't think he could love him more if he tried. Phil was the best husband and life partner he could ever ask for. "John?" someone asked, John turned and saw the last person he ever wanted to see again in his life.

The person who not only raped him but his dad. Dave Batista. "What are you doing here?" John asked with fear in his voice.

"I'm a coach here, what are you doing here?" He asked. "My husband. He's training here." John said. "You're married?" Dave asked, John nodded. "Never thought I'd see that, a little whore like you married." Dave said. "I am not a whore." John said to him.

"No maybe not, but you're my whore." Dave said, John sighed. "Just leave me alone." John said. "No, maybe I want to see you, I mean ALL of you." Dave said, "No, you're not hurting me again." John said. "If I want to I will, and I definitely want to." He said, he grabbed John's arm and John cried out in pain. Phil looked over at him and saw Dave with his hands on John.

He rushed over to him and pushed him off. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked. "Watch your tone with me Brooks, I can kick you out of this program if I wanted to." Dave said. "No you can't, so don't even threaten me, now leave me and my husband alone." Phil said.

"You know I was the one who popped his cherry, I drilled into him and made him bleed and cry out." Dave taunted him Phil looked at John who was crying silently and he knew then and there that Dave was the one who had raped him and Shawn.

Phil couldn't control his anger and he ran at Dave and knocked him to the ground and started laying into him over and over again, making him cry out in pain and bleed. "You deserve to rot in hell!" Phil shouted as he continued kicking into Dave's ribs. Eventually other trainers came over and they looked at Dave, "What the hell happened?" they asked.

"He raped my husband" Phil said, they looked at Dave in shock and disgust. "You did what?" they asked. "That's right I raped him. Him and his father and I am damn proud of it." Dave snapped. "You're going down Batista, call the cops." Someone said. "You can't lock me up there's no proof" Dave said.

"Maybe not but you did just announce to us that you enjoyed raping him and his father, and you forgot we tape all the training sessions, so you're going away for a long time." The trainer said.

Dave couldn't believe this, he went to go at John but Phil stopped him and knocked him out. The cops came and arrested him, seeing as Dave pretty much confessed to the acts of raping both Shawn and John there would be no trial just a sentencing.

Phil went to John and John just hugged him and cried into his neck. "Brooks, go home, be with your husband. You have two weeks off." The trainer said, Phil smiled and left with John, he just wanted to take care of him.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Shawn Snaps

**TAMING LIFE: SEQUEL TO TAMING A MICHAELS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John smiled as he woke up in his husband's arms back in their home. He was so glad that Phil was given 2 weeks off to spend time with him.

Today they had planned to do nothing all day. Just lay around in their sweats. John had one thing to do though he had to call Shawn and tell him what happened while in Vegas.

He needed to tell Shawn about Dave being arrested. "I think we should stay in bed all day." Phil mumbled as he pulled John closer, John laughed and smiled. "I wish we could but me and baby need to eat." John said, Phil laughed.

"OK, lets get up and shower and get dressed and we can have some food and watch some TV." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. They got out of bed and went to th bathroom and had a shower with one another.

Once they showered they got out and got dressed. John dressed in his Nike Classic Jersey Pants, his Nike Sportswear Icon Tee, his Nike Sphere KO Full-Zip Hoodie and his Nike Solarsoft Slide Sandals.

Phil dressed in his adidas Originals adi-Icon Track Pants, his adidas Stacked Snake Tee, his adidas Originals Sport Lite Flock Hoodie and his adidas Zeitfrei FitFOAM Slide Sandals.

Once they were dressed they headed downstairs and John sat at the breakfast counter while Phil cooked them some food. John grabbed the house phone and dialled his dad's number, it was time to tell Shawn about what happened and John was unsure of his dad's reaction.

**"Hey dad…..Yeah we're home….Yeah everything is fine but I need to tell you something…No nothing's wrong its just that I have something to tell you….While in Vegas, I saw Dave and it wasn't good at all…..Uh he tried to hurt me again but don't worry Phil saved me and Dave said some things he was caught on camera and arrested for our rapes…..Yeah its great news dad…..It just sucks that he was there…..Oh OK yeah talk to you later" **John said ending the call.

"Everything OK?" Phil asked. "Yeah dad sounded weird, like a mixture of hurt, relief and anger." John said, Phil nodded and placed a plate of eggs in front of John.

"He'll be OK I know it." Phil said, John smiled at him, "Yeah I know he will be." John said. He was glad he and his dad were now free of Dave. Now they could really move on and enjoy life.

**MEANWHILE**

Shawn ended the phone call and grabbed his keys, "I'll be back soon!" he called out leaving Hunter and Skyler together. He got into his car and drove over to Mark's. In his mind this was all his fault that John was nearly hurt again. He got to Mark's and got out and stormed inside.

"Shawn are you OK?" Mark asked when he saw him. "I seriously hate you Mark, I can't believe I ever married you. John deserves a better father." Shawn snapped.

"Dave tried to hurt him again, luckily Phil was there, but if you had been the father he deserved then he wouldn't have had to go through this. I hate you and I hope you rot in hell!" Shawn snapped at him.

Mark couldn't understand why Shawn was mad about HIM not being there, John was out of town, how could he have possibly known this was going to happen? "I hate you!" Shawn shouted he fell to his knees sobbing his heart out, all his pent up anger was finally released.

"Shawn, I am so sorry about my part in our break up, but you have to remember that we didn't have that great of a marriage, remember how you feel about Hunter, and how Hunter makes you feel. I am so sorry about Dave but I never fully knew what happened...if I had i would have taken care of MY family." Mark said, Shawn nodded. Justin grabbed the phone and called Hunter knowing Shawn needed him more than anyone else.

Within minutes Hunter was there and he took care of Shawn, Shawn knew that this was where he was meant to be, he was meant to be in Hunter's arms for the rest of his life. Shawn and Hunter left Mark and Justin.

"How about we go see John?" Hunter asked, Shawn nodded. "Yeah please. I need to make sure my baby boy is OK." Shawn said, Hunter smiled.

They drove over to Phil's and John's and headed inside, John was surprised to see his dad.

Shawn went over to John and hugged him tight. He then went over to Phil and hugged him tight. "Thankyou." He said, Phil smiled and nodded. "Dad, I promise you I am fine." John said, Shawn nodded.

"I know. I just hate that he tried to hurt you again." Shawn said, John nodded.

"I was craving some Chinese would you like to join us for lunch?" John asked. "Sure kid." Shawn said John smiled at him.

Phil grabbed the take out menu and ordered some food. He ordered Sesame Chicken Wings, Crab Cheese Wontons, Sweet & Sour Chicken, Moo Shu Chicken, Szechuan Pork and Egg Rolls. once their food arrived they sat down with each other and ate.

"So how long are you home for Phil?" Hunter asked. "Two weeks, they gave me some time off and it will be nice to be able to spend some time with John." Phil said.

"I thought while I was home for a bit that we could get everything settled for the baby's room. Its something we need to do and I don't want to miss out on it." Phil said, John smiled at him.

"I would love to spend time with you." John said, Phil smiled at him.

"I am so glad you're having a girl, it will be good to have Skyler and another baby girl." Shawn said, John nodded and smiled.

"I can't wait to have a daughter." John said, Phil smiled at him, they were going to be one big happy family.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. Ideas

**TAMING LIFE: SEQUEL TO TAMING A MICHAELS**

**A MONTH LATER**

John smiled as he got out of the shower seeing Phil sleeping soundly. He had gotten in late last night and it was a surprise to John. He was so glad to see his husband.

John was now six months pregnant and today he and Phil were going out shopping for the baby stuff. John dried off and grabbed his clothes and got dressed for the day.

He dressed in his Premium Slim Boot-Cut Jeans, his Grey Brooklyn New York Graphic-Applique Tee, his Black Old Navy Logo-Applique Zip-Front Hoodie and his Diesel Great Era A-Head Sneakers. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs to make Phil some food.

He pulled out what he needed and started making the Ricotta-Banana Pancakes with Caramel Syrup and Hot Chocolate. He was cooking the food when Phil came down dressed for the day.

He was dressed in his Premium Slim-Straight Jeans, his Black Graphic Tee, his White Hoodie and his Black Converse Chuck Taylor All-Star Slip-On Shoes. He walked over to John and wrapped his arms around him from behind. John smiled as he felt Phil hold him.

"What's for breakfast?" Phil asked. "Pancakes, sit down baby. It'll be done in a sec." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. Phil smiled and sat down. John finished up the food and served it. He sat down with Phil and they ate breakfast together.

"So are you ready to go shopping today?" John asked. "Yeah of course, that's why I made the trip home, I didn't want to miss it." Phil said, John smiled at him.

"Good. I am glad you're here with me, I didn't want to do it alone. This is something I thought we should do together." John said, Phil smiled. "I agree baby." Phil said, John smiled at him.

They finished breakfast and cleaned up and they headed off. They got into the car and Phil drove them to the baby store.

They got out and headed inside, John armed with his list of what they needed. They walked around and got a lot of the things they would need for their baby girl.

They got a Pali Designs Salerno Forever Crib In White, a Pali Designs Salerno Double Dresser In White, a Pali Designs Salerno 5 Drawer Dresser In White, a Pali Designs Salerno Collection Bookcase Hutch In White, 2 Pali Designs Salerno Nightstands In White, a Pali Designs Salerno Changing Table In White, a Baby Trend Nursery Center Playard, in Hailey, a Learning Curve First Years Carry Me Near 5 in 1 Baby Bassinet, a Storkcraft Hoop Glider and Ottoman in White and Beige, a Britax Roundabout 55 Convertible Car Seat in Isabella, a Zooper Bolero Stroller in Wild Peach, a Comfort & Harmony by Bright Starts Portable Swing, in Florabella, a Comfort & Harmony Cradling Bouncer in Florabella.

They also got a Bright Starts Pretty in Pink Sweet Safari Activity Gym, a Graco SimpleSwitch High Chair and Booster, Ariel, a Infantino - Sash Mei Tai Baby Carrier, a The First Years Ultimate Comfort Musical Tub, White, a Tolo Musical Travel Mobile, a Carters Multi Front Pocket Fashion Duffle Diaper Bag, a Cotton Tale Cupcake Bedding Coordinates which came with a Crib Blanket, Fitted Crib Sheet, Lamp Shade, Diaper Stacker, Lamp, Hamper, Mobile, Crib Bumper, Coverlet, Wall Art. "That it baby?" Phil asked.

"Yeah most of it, the rest are just little things I will start getting weekly." John said, Phil nodded, he paid for the items and for them to be delivered to the house and he and John headed out the door. They got into the car. "Can we go to Taco Bell I am starving?" John asked. Phil smiled.

"Of course baby." Phil said, John smiled at him. They went to the nearest Taco Bell and headed inside Phil got them their food and they sat down to eat. Phil had the Steak Burrito with a Pepsi and John had the Chicken Burrito with a Mountain Dew Blast.

"So have you been OK since I've been gone baby?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I admit its hard being in the house alone and pregnant but I know you love what you're doing and I don't want you to stop." John said, Phil nodded and smiled.

"Thanks baby but I don't want you to feel lonely or anything. I love you. If you would ask me to stop I would." Phil said.

"I would never do that Phil. I know how much you love the UFC and its your dream job." John said.

"Yes, but you and our daughter are my family and I love you more than any job." Phil said, John smiled at him, Phil was the sweetest.

"I know baby. But I want you to reach your dreams." John said. "What about your dreams though?" Phil asked.

"I'm having a baby Phil, that's my dream. To be married to you and to have a child with you. That is my dream." John said, Phil smiled at him. "Are you sure?" Phil asked.

"Definitely I am happy Phil. I really am, I would love it if you were home more, but that's not up to me, that's up to them." John said, Phil nodded.

"You know there is a way that you could be close to me for good." Phil said, John frowned.

"How?" John asked, "We could sell this place and you could move to Vegas with me" Phil said, John was shocked.

"Wow, I've never really thought about it. Leaving Colorado." John said.

"I know you won't do it now when you're pregnant but maybe once the baby is born you can think about it more seriously? I mean I love you and I want to be able to come home every night to my husband and daughter." Phil said, John smiled.

"I love the sound of that. Can I think about It? it's a big step for me Phil, leaving school, my job, my whole family behind." John said. "I know baby. But think about it please?" Phil asked, John nodded.

"I definitely will." John said, Phil smiled. "I have to go back in a few days, do you want to come with me and see what Vegas is like?" Phil asked. John smiled brightly.

"Of course baby. I would love too." John said, Phil smiled. He hoped John would agree to move, it would be amazing if he could come home to John and their daughter at the end of the day.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	15. Spreading News

**TAMING LIFE: SEQUEL TO TAMING A MICHAELS**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now seven months pregnant, a few weeks ago he had gone with Phil to Vegas and seen what it was like and he had to admit that he loved it a lot.

It was fun and there were so many things to do and John could get a job easily there. He had also been privately looking at houses there to buy, he had made his decision and he knew Phil was going to be happy. He just had to tell Phil. Phil walked into the kitchen from his nightly run and he looked at John.

"I thought you would have been ready for dinner with the family by now" Phil said. "Yeah I just got lost in thought I guess" John said, Phil smiled and nodded. "Anything you wanna share with me?" Phil asked. "Yeah there is." John said, Phil nodded and sat down.

"What is it baby?" he asked. "I've made my decision about Vegas." John said. "OK, and?" Phil asked. "I want to move there. I think it would be good for us to be together as a family." John said.

"Wow, that's amazing." Phil said. "I decided that I would rather be near you and away from everyone else than near them and away from you. You and our daughter are my family and my main concern right now." John said, Phil smiled and kissed John.

"Now we have to break the news to the parentals." Phil said, John laughed at him. "Yeah that's not going to be easy." John said. "We'll be fine. Lets go get ready shall we?" Phil asked, John nodded and they headed upstairs. They had a shower and dressed for the night.

Once they were dressed they headed downstairs and out the front door. They got into the car and Phil drove them over to Hunter and Shawn's.

They got there and headed inside. John went to the kitchen and said hello to Adam and Shawn. "John you remember Dolph don't you?" Adam asked.

"Yeah from school." John said, Dolph smiled. "I'm here with Randy." He said, John smiled. "Cool." John said. "How are things baby?" Shawn asked. "Things are good, really good right now." John said, Shawn smiled.

"Good." He said, John smiled. Shawn finished cooking dinner and they all sat down at the table to eat, they said grace and they dug into their dinner.

"So how long are you here for Phil?" Shawn asked. "Another week or so." Phil said, Shawn nodded and smiled. "You'll be back when the baby is born though right?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah definitely, they know I need to be back when the baby is born." Phil said, Shawn smiled and nodded. "There's something Phil and I would like to tell you all." John said. "OK what's going on boys?" Hunter asked.

They looked at one another and smiled. "The other week when I went to Vegas with Phil it wasn't just to see him and be with him, it was so I could see what Vegas was like." John said.

"Why?" Shawn asked. "Phil is going to be training there full time from now on, he will be gone three weeks out of the month, we both hate it so I went to see what it would be like to live there, permanently." John said.

"And?" Adam asked. "I loved it. Its not all about casinos, strippers and clubs, there's a nicer side to it during the day time. I liked it," John said.

"Tonight I made the decision that after the baby is born we're moving to Vegas to live. We're going to sell the house and buy one in Vegas, that's what I want." John said, Phil smiled. "I know it won't be easy for any of you to be away from John and vice versa but I miss John when I am not at home, I don't want to miss out on my daughter's life as well." Phil said.

"He hasn't pushed me into this, I want this. I want us to be a family with our daughter." John said, everyone was silent, they couldn't believe John was leaving in a few months.

"I….I don't know what to say really this is insane." Shawn said. "I know it won't be easy on you dad but this is what I want." John said, Shawn nodded.

"I know it is and I think you should do it. You have a husband now, you need to do this so you can be together, being away from one another isn't good for the marriage." Shawn said John smiled at him he was glad that Shawn was OK with it.

"I will miss my granddaughter though a lot. I don't know how I am going to let her go." Shawn said, John smiled at him.

**THAT NIGHT**

Shawn and Hunter were in bed reading when Shawn put his book down. "I'm doing the right thing right? Letting him go off to Vegas?" Shawn asked.

"I think so." Hunter said. "I am going to miss him so much. I don't know if I can live without my son near me." Shawn said. "Shawn there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a month or so now," Hunter said.

"I was offered a job as chief of surgery at the best hospital in Vegas, they're willing to triple my salary just to get me there. I didn't say anything because I didn't think you'd want to leave but now that John is going, I knew it was time to tell you." Hunter said, "Wow Hunt, are you interested in the job?" Shawn asked.

"Of course I am, I want to take the job so badly, this is my life's work, this is what I wanted." Hunter said. "Well then If you want to go we will go but not just because of John, I want you to want this baby." Shawn said.

"I do, I want this. I just don't know what to do about Adam, Chris, and Randy." Hunter said. "You know Adam will want to come." Shawn said.

"Yeah I know. But I don't want him to uproot his life with Chris, just so he can be closer to us." Hunter said. "I think Chris will be OK with it, he wants Adam happy and I know for a fact that Adam won't be happy if he has no one here." Shawn said, Hunter nodded.

"Yeah you're right, I don't know what Randy will do though. I will leave that decision up to him." Hunter said, Shawn smiled. He was excited to take this new step, he was also flad that he was going to be closer to John and their granddaughter.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	16. Eden

**TAMING LIFE: SEQUEL TO TAMING A MICHAELS**

**2 MONTHS LATER**

John was nearing his due date to give birth, about a month ago Wade had given birth to a beautiful bouncing baby boy, he and Randy named him Lucas Keith Orton. Randy loved being a dad he really did, he loved Lucas and he loved being around him and seeing him. It was hard to not see him every day but he couldn't. He and Wade were over and Wade was living with Sheamus his new boyfriend. Randy hated that Sheamus was seeing his son more than him but he couldn't say anything, he had to deal with it. Adam and Chris had also shared the news that Adam was now 3 months pregnant and they were so happy to be having a baby. The plan to move to Vegas was in full swing, Adam and Chris were moving as well. Chris had surprised his husband with the news, Adam had been feeling down about being left behind.

Chris had been sneaking around getting a job at a hotel in Vegas, he surprised Adam with the news that they were moving too and Adam was so happy. He didn't want to be away from his family and he was so glad that he was going with them. Phil was very happy about moving, his parent's were going to miss him, John and the baby but they knew that this is what needed to happen for their family. Phil came through the door and went over to John and hugged and kissed him deeply, he was so glad to be home with his husband. He had missed him so much, he couldn't wait for them to be in Vegas together with their baby.

**THAT NIGHT**

John got up to get a glass of water and he headed downstairs, he drank his water and put it in the sink, "Baby?" he heard Phil asked from behind him, John jumped, Phil had scared the crap out of him. He turned around and looked at Phil with a smile and then a grimace as he heard and felt his water break. Phil went over to John and put his hands on his shoulders. "First thing is first, let's get you changed into something dry." Phil said. He took John's hand and led him to the bedroom, John pulled off his underwear and sweat pants and pulled on some clean ones. "OK I will go grab the bag" Phil said John nodded and sat down on the bed.

He felt the first contractions come and he sighed, he knew he was in for one hell of a night but his mind was split.

On one hand he was glad he would be meeting their soon but he was also scared to death. Phil came back in with the bag. "Let's go." Phil said. "Phil slow down. We don't need to go yet. I would rather deal with this here where I am comfortable instead of in a hospital." John said. "Well when do we go then?" Phil asked, John looked at his fiancé, "I'll use the 411 method: Contractions four minutes apart, lasting one minute, for at least one hour." John said.

"Right now they are like fifteen minutes apart, and they don't last a minute." John said. "Everything will be fine." John said. Phil nodded.

"Look baby why don't you go get the car seat into the car. It'll give you something to do." John said Phil nodded. "Will you be OK?" Phil asked, John nodded.

"I'll be fine." John said rubbing his stomach. He watched Phil leave and then he groaned out in pain. The pain was so strong and John didn't know if he was going to last. But he also knew he had to. The baby was counting on him. Phil came back in about ten minutes later and looked at John.

"How are they now?" Phil asked. "Not there yet." John said Phil nodded. "I'll call Steph and warn her we'll be in soon." Phil said John nodded and smiled. Phil picked up the phone and dialled the doctor's number. He waited a few seconds before Phil answered. Phil told her that John was in labour. "OK how far along are the contractions?" Stephanie asked. Phil looked at John. "How far along are the contractions baby?" Phil asked. "Six minutes and lasting 5 minutes." John said, Phil smiled. "Six minutes and lasting five" Phil told her.

"OK I would like him to come in when they are three minutes apart and lasting three minutes" Stephanie said. "OK thanks" Phil said, "It'll all be OK. I promise" Steph said Phil smiled and ended the call.

"Phil" John gasped out, Phil rushed over to John and took his hands. "Do the breathing baby." Phil said John nodded and took a deep breath in through his nose and breathed out through his mouth. "It's OK baby" Phil said as he saw the tears in John's eyes.

"I'm scared" John said. "I know baby, I know." Phil said, He knew John was scared he was going to be there with John through the whole thing. Phil went behind John and he rubbed John's back and massaged the bottom of his back.

"Feel OK?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Yeah." John said Phil smiled. "Why don't we go for a walk? Maybe it'll help?" Phil asked. "Yeah I guess so." John said, Phil smiled and helped him o walk around a bit. John walked around trying to move the labour along a bit. "We need to call everyone." John said, Phil nodded. "I will when we get to the hospital" Phil said, John smiled. "What did Steph say?" John asked. "To go to the hospital when they are three minutes apart." Phil said John smiled and nodded.

"Well then I think we should go." John said, Phil's eyes went wide and he grabbed John's hand and they headed out the door. They got into the car and Phil drove them to the hospital. John grasped the door handle hard in his hands, the contractions were getting worse and John didn't think he could handle them much longer.

"We're nearly there baby." Phil said, John nodded and breathed through the pain. Phil got them to Hospital and he parked in the overnight bays and he got out, he grabbed the hospital bag then went to John's door and helped him out.

John took hold of Phil's hand and they headed inside. They headed right up to labour and delivery and went to the nurses desk. "Hi there" nurse Brie said. Phil smiled. "Hi John Brooks checking in." Phil said, Brie smiled and got John's info. "OK, your doctor will be paged so let's get you to your room." Brie said, John and Phil nodded they headed to the birthing suite.

They got there and John smiled his room was really nice, it was a pale yellow colour, with a white border, in the room was a couch, TV and John's bed. "OK sweetie, let's get you into this gown." Brie said handing John the gown, John smiled and walked into the bathroom and got changed into the hospital gown.

John walked out and Brie smiled at him. "John you know Maria, she will be your labour and delivery nurse." Brie said John smiled and nodded. He sat down on the bed and Brie left. Phil handed John his black robe.

"John I need a sample" Maria said holding out a pee cup. John sighed and went back into the bathroom and he peed into the cup. Once he was done he walked back out and handed Maria his sample.

"OK just take a seat on the bed" Maria said John smiled and Phil helped him onto the bed. Maria smiled at him and she took his vitals. She took his pulse, blood pressure, and temperature. She then noted his breathing rate. "When is your due date?" Maria asked. "Two weeks from now" John said, Maria smiled and nodded. "Also when did your contractions start?" Maria asked. "About an hour and a half ago." John said, Maria smiled.

"How far apart are they?" Maria asked. "About three minutes still." Maria nodded. "Has your water broke?" she asked John nodded. "Yes" John said Maria nodded.

"Has the baby been moving?" Maria asked, John smiled. "Yeah a lot. She's a worm." John said Maria smiled and wrote it down on John's chart. "What about food or drink when's the last time you had anything?" Maria asked.

"About seven PM. Dinner." John said Maria smiled, "OK so that was three hours ago" Maria said making the notes. She then asked about John's previous pregnancies and births with him having none, health problems or allergies, medications he was taking, complications he's had during this pregnancy, and whether he tested positive for Group B strep.

"OK I am going to attach you to an electronic fetal monitor just to keep an eye on the baby's actions and heartbeat." Maria said John nodded and smiled. John reached out for Phil as he was hit was a harsh contraction. "Mother of hell" John groaned out. Phil sighed and stroked John's face trying to get him to calm down.

"It's OK I promise" Phil said. John nodded. Steph smiled as she walked in seeing Phil and John. "Hi guys." She said, John and Phil smiled at her. "Hey" Steph smiled and looked over John's chart. "You're doing really well John." Steph said John nodded and took a deep breath. "OK first thing is first, I need to do an abdominal exam, just to see if the baby is in the right position." Steph said John nodded and watched as Steph did the exam.

"She's in the right position alright. She's doing good." Steph said John and Phil smiled that was good news. "I will check your dilation now." she said, John nodded he felt so embarrassed having a woman down there but he wouldn't want another doctor with him.

"OK you're at about 4 cm." she said. "That's it?" John asked, Steph nodded and smiled. "Yes that's it." she said John nodded. "So what is your birth plan?" Steph asked. "Natural no drugs." John said, Steph nodded. "Now you're sure on the no drugs thing?" Steph asked, John nodded.

"Yeah I know it will…(John breathed through another contraction)….Be hard but I wanna do this natural." John said, Stephanie smiled and nodded. "OK then. I will need to get a blood sample and I am going to hook you up to an IV." Steph said.

"Why?" Phil asked. "To keep his hydration up." She said, Phil and John nodded and smiled, Steph took some blood and sent it off to be tested to makes sure everything was OK with John. Steph smiled at John. "Everything is fine, I am going to go and check on your results and I will be back." She said, John nodded at her.

"Babe, why don't you try laying on your side?" Phil asked, John nodded and laid on his side Phil sat there and rubbed John's lower back knowing it was hurting him. "You're doing so good babe" he said. John smiled.

"Thank-you" John said Phil smiled. "No worries baby." Phil said John smiled and relaxed as Phil rubbed his back it felt so nice, he was just so glad he had Phil there with him. Phil smiled as he heard light snoring he was glad John was asleep he had a feeling that he would need all the rest he could get.

He didn't know why but he just had this feeling that John was going to be in labour for a few hours at least.

**4 HOURS LATER**

"FUCK!" John shouted as the contractions became more painful, they were less than a minute apart and it was killing him, he was hot, sweaty, tired and in pain. Phil held John's hand and cringed as John squeezed it tight. John looked at Phil. "I can't do this" he said as the tears started falling, Phil sighed and wiped John's tears away.

"You can do this. I know you can baby. Think about seeing her tiny face, her eyes, her fingers and toes. Imagine seeing our daughter for the first time." Phil said John nodded. "I'm so tired though." he said. "I know baby I know. But you can do this. You have all the support in the world." Phil said John nodded.

The door opened and Steph walked in and smiled. "How is he doing?" she asked Maria. "He's in a lot of pain doc," she said, Steph nodded. "OK. I am gonna see how we're doing John." she said.

Steph looked and smiled. "You're at eight, you will be giving birth in the next hour or two I would say." She said John nodded. "Can't you force her out?" John asked, Steph chuckled. "No John sorry…..How about to ibuprofen?" she asked. John nodded.

"Yes please" he said Stephanie smiled and nodded. She came back with the pills and John took them. He felt relaxed but it didn't last long before more contractions came ripping a hole through his entire body, he just felt like crawling into a ball and dying this was the worse pain EVER. "Do you need or want anything babe?" Phil asked, John shook his head.

"This is your fault, you asshole." John growled out Phil nodded, he knew it was the pain talking, he didn't take offence to it. "She'll be here soon baby I promise." Phil said John looked at him hoping Steve was right.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"OK John this is it, one last push and she'll be here" Steph encouraged him. John groaned and pushed as hard as he could. He held it for ten seconds and he heard a loud wail. He slumped back onto the bed breathing hard, Phil smiled at his sister. "One beautiful baby girl" Steph announced John and Phil smiled.

"Phil would you like to cut the cord?" Steph asked, Phil nodded and smiled and he cut the cord. He went over to John and kissed him.

"I love you." He said John smiled lazily up at him. "I love you too…..Daddy" John said Phil smiled, he couldn't believe it, he was a daddy.

Steph came over with a pink bundle and he laid the baby down onto John's chest, John smiled as he saw his daughter for the first time.

He couldn't believe it, she was his. His and Phil's child. Their baby girl. "So what's her name?" Maria asked. "Eden Michelle Brooks." John said.

Phil smiled and kissed John deeply.

They broke the kiss and they smiled down at Eden. They were so blessed. Their baby girl was there and healthy and safe and most of all loved. John and Phil had definitely Tamed Life.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


End file.
